The HummARGH
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Vampirates in Miami.  I know it's a stretch, but Athena insists.  Rated T for now just to be safe.  Perhaps M later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Humm-ARGH**

**A/N I'm not sure but what I may have taken one too many sleeping pills a few nights ago when Athena dreamed this particular fic into existence. It is so very alternate universe that I'm not sure of the readers' reaction, but here goes. Imagine a cross between Pirates of the Caribbean, Trueblood and CSI-Miami. Yeah, I know, rather strange, but Athena begs your indulgence. **

**Setting: Waters off the coast of Miami,**

**The vampirate ship Humm-ARGH.**

**Port of Miami and Biscayne Bay**

**Characters: Vampirates: Captain Horatio, First Mate Ericsson, Ship's sawbones Tom, Cabin boy Ryan, Boatswain Wally, And Cook Franco.**

**Humans: Ricardo Stetler, Cal E. Ducaine, Natalia Featherscarf**

Had the humans on shore been looking in just the right place that evening, and had they possessed good enough eyes, they might have seen a ship silhouetted against the backdrop of darkened sky and turbulent water. But darkness shrouded the sky and hid the ship from view. Clouds scudded about on the wind currents and began piling up, one on top of the other. Soon jagged forks of lighting began to stab through the night, momentarily lighting the broad expanse overhead. A storm was brewing.

On board the ship, the crew was already well aware of the rapidly deteriorating conditions. Wind rippled and popped the heavy canvas overhead and the lines strained against the pulling. The rigging creaked and groaned as the ship wallowed against the early fall storm that had seemingly sprung up out of nowhere. A pouring rain added to the general misery, and the crew could be heard muttering and cursing under their collective breath as they went about their tasks, securing lashings and making sure cargo was in its rightful place, which of course it wasn't since the ship kept making the most unexpected and annoying dips and plunges with each wave they crested.

The first mate, a tall dark skinned Cuban, who rejoiced in the name of Ericsson, strode up and down the deck, watching the other hands attending to their chores.

"Aye there, Wally. Will ye be finishing yer work any time soon?"

Wally looked up at the mate and hissed, flashed his fangs and then went back to repairing the rope he had in his lap. His disdain for the Cuban did not go un-noticed.

Ericsson took a step closer and nudged Wally in the knee. "I gave ye a question. Now answer me scallywag."

Wally jumped up and flew at Ericsson. Ericsson hissed and lengthened his claws, slashing as Wally flew past him and skidded to a stop on the rain slick surface of the deck. Quickly he spun around and charged again, this time opening a tear in the sleeve of Ericsson's tunic.

"Shore scum! I just sewed me shirt last night. I'll have yer fangs fer this." Ericsson's eyes glowed fierce red with anger.

"So come take 'em, if ye think ye be vampirate enough."

At that insult, the other deck hands, looked at each other, dropped what they were doing and formed a loose circle around the two combatants. Wally hovered a few feet in the air, snarling hideously down at Ericsson who snarled right back at him. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then, as if someone had sounded a signal that only they heard, they flew at each other, fangs flashing and claws slashing. They collided with a thud and began fighting in earnest, ripping chunks of flesh from each other. After a few moments, the fight tilted in favor of the much larger and taller Wally. He forced Ericsson over on his back and pinned his hands to the deck, then bend down, intending to rip out Ericsson's throat.

At that moment a terrible silence fell over the encircling crew, and as one they fell back away from Wally and Ericsson. To a man they ducked their heads and quietly as possible they went back to their jobs, hoping desperately that Wally and Ericsson would be the center of attention. Apparently the unspoken wish was to be granted, because the two vampirates continued fighting, oblivious to the fact that their compatriots had melted away like bilge rats, leaving them with an audience of one… a very angry audience of one.

Ericsson managed to roll over, freeing himself from Wally's grasp and suddenly found himself staring at the toe of a well-polished black boot. A second boot joined the first and Ericsson gulped in a breath. His eyes traveled upward from the boots along the loose fitting leggings, past the midnight blue satin sash, skittered over the brace of pistols tucked into that sash and slowly moved upward toward the black and blue striped shirt, over the crown of flowing wavy red hair, stopping only when he was staring into the fierce blue eyes of Captain Horatio Caine.

"On yer feet,"came the command in a voice that sounded like ground coral and saltwater mixed. "I'll not have ye rippin' throats out while we're headlong in a wicked blow. Wally, ye be confined to yer rack until I give ye leave to move. Ericsson, I'll see ye in me cabin. Now move before I change me mind and have ye both lashed to the mast with yer eyes glued open so ye can enjoy the sunrise."

"Aye, Cap'n," Wally muttered and stumbled to his feet, but not before throwing one more baleful stare at Ericsson.

"Aye," Ericsson said, turning and stomping off toward the bow of the ship.

A moment longer the captain stood there and then he turned to address the rest of the crew who were still listening intently while trying to appear as though they were deeply interested in their tasks.

"That goes for all ye sea dogs. Ye keep yer fangs under control. Do ye hear me? Save that for when we go ashore. Then ye can feast to yer black hearts' content. Now back to work with ye."

Then turning on the heel of his well-polished boot, Captain H strode back to his cabin, impervious to the stinging rain that pelted his face and dripped from his wet tresses. The door closed behind him and the crew breathed a sigh of relief and went back to weathering the storm.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ericsson fidgeted restlessly while he waited for the Captain to finish with the rest of the crew. He paced toward the small rectangle of glass in the window and peered out, but could only see sheets of water cascading down over the pane. In frustration he slammed a fist onto the small table next to the Captain's bed, instantly pulverizing a shell placed there for decoration. He hissed and began frantically wiping the fragments of shell from the polished wood into his hand. He had just finished raking the last shards off onto the floor when he heard a voice from behind him.

"And why do ye think ye can smash me pretties without payin' for it?"

Ericsson spun around to see his Captain glaring at him from the other side of the room. Apparently he had come in from the hall door instead of the front door and had surprised the younger vampirate, which did nothing to calm his foul mood. For a moment longer the Captain's countenance closely mirrored the skies outside, then he smiled and sunshine broke through. He sat down on his bed, took off his sash and pistols and propped his feet up on the chair and then motioned for Ericsson to take the other chair by the table. Absently he lifted one hand and began twirling one red lock through his fingers.

"Come now. Tell me Eric…what threw ye and Wally into such a rage? I've sailed with ye both long enough to know that a spell of bad weather is no enough to set ye at each others' throats. Come now. Out with it. What's eatin' ye?"

"I'm powerful thirsty for a real draught, Captain. This kept stuff that we bring along on our voyages never did rightly pass for a meal with me. I've been a hungered to set me fangs into some lily white throat and feel the hot blood splash on me chest." A devilish gleam sprang into his brown eyes and he smirked wickedly. "I'm hungry too for a firm, young lass to satisfy me other wants too." 

"Careful, me friend." Captain Caine said softly. "Control your urges. If'n ye can't keep your fangs and everything else under control, I might really have to tie ye to the mast." Captain Caine winked at his young charge and continued, "But I'd at least grant ye the kindness of doing it after dark."

"I'd be much obliged, Cap'n." Ericsson smiled briefly. "May I get back to me work, Cap'n? I'll not be wantin' the others to think I'm getting special treatment from ye."

"Well now, we couldn't have that could we?" Captain Caine chuckled low then he waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, ye anchor headed sea dog. Get back to work."

_I be hungry for a soft, sweet young thing as well, me very young brother. Soon we'll be back ashore and can both feast on blood and pleasure. _The elder vampirate carefully shielded his thoughts so the younger could not hear him.

Ericsson breathed a silent sigh of relief as he stepped out of the Captain's cabin and back out into the harsh weather. A slight sting against the back of his head sent him spinning around to look for a possible tormentor but there was no one there. Again something struck him a glancing blow, this time on the cheek and he snarled, tensing to fight until he noticed hundreds of tiny white pellets falling to the deck. He bent down and picked one up. Hail. They were being pelted by pea sized hail stones to add to their already miserable situation. Ericsson threw back his head and howled in frustrated fury. Then he stormed up the stairs and back onto the deck.

Tom, the ship's all purpose medical hand, heard the sound and knew that he'd probably have business within the hour. When Ericsson got into one of his black moods there was more than enough blood spilled and flesh ripped to keep him busy for several days. He sighed and went back to work mending a torn place in the reserve sail, hoping that for once the First Mate would be able to control his temper. 

"Not bloody likely," he muttered to himself. "Not bloody likely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beach was quite that evening, and Cal E, Ducaine was enjoying a solitary stroll along the water's edge. A brisk breeze tossed several loose strands of golden hair across her face and she laughed, reaching up to tuck them behind an ear. Her tiny feet were bare and sank deep into the damp sand. She knew she shouldn't be out alone especially so far away from the lights of the settlement, but the water seemed to call to her and she could no more deny its soft summons than she could deny breathing. Her eyes lingered on the distant horizon, taking in the towering thunderheads and the brilliant flashes of lightning that occasionally zig zagged through the air. She could faintly hear the rolling thunder.

One particularly bright flash revealed what she thought was a ship, toiling on the water's surface. Surely not she thought. Surely no one would be so adventuresome or crazy to be out on the open sea in a storm like that. She waited until the next bolt split the sky and peered closely at the same place on the horizon. There it was again; the unmistakable silhouette of a ship. Her breathing quickened. There were no ships due into port for another two weeks…no legal ships at least.

Quickly she sat down and strapped on her sandals and headed back up the beach in the direction she'd come. Someone should know about the strange ship within visual range of their coastline. The settlement gates were still open when she got back to Port Miami and she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't needed to rouse the night watchman. The last time she was late returning from a nighttime stroll, she'd caused quite a bit of trouble for herself, including a very stern warning from Governor Ricardo Stetler. He'd told her in no uncertain terms that she'd spend the night in stocks if she stayed out late again.

She made her way to the compound that housed the offices of the constable and quietly rang the bell for admittance. The sour-faced night guard opened the viewing slot and scowled, clearly angry at having had his card game interrupted.

"Well, what do you want?" he snapped before taking a close look at just who had called him away from his favorite pastime. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time, Cal?"

"There's a ship…a ship off our coastline within sighting distance. I couldn't really tell because of the storm but it looked like it was trying to put into port here."

"A ship? Are you addled, lass? We've no ships due for another two weeks. Now go on and don't bother me again."

"But I saw it." Cal E protested.

"Good night, lass. Go sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning." And with that he closed the viewing slot and Cal was left alone with the night and the disturbing image of that ship in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waves crashed against the side of the ship and rain lashed the sailors' faces as they worked to keep from being overwhelmed by the ferocity of the storm. Captain Caine strode back and forth on the deck, encouraging here, coaxing there, bullying when he thought it would produce a better result, and generally refusing to let anyone hunker down and simply ride out the fury of the weather.

"Put yer backs into it, or we'll nay get to shore before Christmas, much less by morning! Pull…pull there Ericsson. Let me see you slackin' off again and I'll have ye keelhauled."

The tall Cuban muttered something under his breath that wasn't meant to reach the ears of his Captain, but it might as well have been broadcast by a bullhorn. Captain Caine spun on one well polished boot and flicked his wrist. The cracking of the whip was hardly distinguishable from the cracking bolts of lighting overhead, only the lighting didn't produce the same results. Ericsson jerked upright, arched his back in agony and turned to face his Captain. His face was a mask of fury, fangs fully extended, and he took a step toward the redhead, hissing deep in his throat.

"I'd think about that a mite more careful if I were you, Eric," Captain Caine warned him softly. "Ye were working soft, and I'll not have the likes of laziness on me ship."

Then without another word, Captain Caine turned and walked away, the sound of the pounding rain softening the thud of his boot heels on the slick deck.

Ericsson continued grumbling under his breath, but did resume working at a pace that was more to his captain's demands.

"_Put in to port by Christmas,_ he says," the Cuban hissed to himself. "Put in to port TONIGHT, I says. Blood and pleasure a plenty. Enough to calm any vampirate's thirst. I'll take the first sweet young thing I can sink me fangs into…" Ericsson continued working and talking to himself, and soon discovered that the ship was indeed making noticeable headway toward the beckoning lights in the distance.

At last the storm began to release its hold on the ship and the going became easier. Tension eased in faces and voices lost their edge. Ericsson almost hummed as he finished re- lashing the few items of cargo that had broken free from their bindings during the violence of the storm. Another two hours and the HummARGH rocked gently against the docks of Port Miami.

There was no one to meet them, which suited Captain Caine just fine. They weren't expected, he knew, and he also knew that they wouldn't be wanted when the folks on shore found out just what kind of creatures had come to call on their fair settlement.

The anchor splashed as Wally tossed it overboard. and thick ropes came singing out of the ship and landed on the dock followed by Ryan who had nimbly jumped over the side to see about tying up the ship. His hands were a blur, weaving the ropes around the posts in tight sailor's knots to keep the ship from drifting.

"She's fast, Cap'n," he called up to Captain Caine who stood watching from the forecastle deck.

"Good work, Ryan." Then he turned and addressed his eager crew. "All right. Ye may all go ashore, but don't drain the first person ye see. Have some manners about ye. And there'll be no KILLING of any humans. I'll not even have ye injure anyone too badly."

A chorus of hearty "Aye, Cap'n" and "Yes, Sir" filled the air as the vampirates eagerly trooped down the gangplank and started along the winding path leading up the ridge and toward the settlement.

Captain Caine and Ericsson waited until the others had all gone on and then they two left the ship and started toward the welcoming sight of human habitation.

XXXXXXXXX

From deep in the waving grasses that grew along shore, Cal watched wide-eyed and fascinated while what she thought were mere pirates passed by. They were a rough lot, toughened by the wind and sea and long months without decent food or entertainment. Their language was coarse and a few times Cal blushed at their comments about "buxom, fair lasses". After the last one passed she cautiously rose from her hiding place to leave and return to warn the Governor when once again motion arrested her movements. She turned back to look and drew in a breath. There on the path stood two more pirates, one of whom was obviously the Captain of the ship that had just tied up to their docks. He was tall, square shouldered and strong, Cal could tell from the build of his shoulders. His clothes were in better repair than those of the other pirates she'd seen. The royal blue and black he wore made him look like a visiting foreign dignitary. His sash held two pistols and a gleaming cutlass. He turned to speak to the other pirate and Cal saw that he wore sparkling gold hoop earrings. His face was rugged in a handsome sort of way and his eyes were a piercing deep blue, visible even in the growing twilight. And his hair...Cal thought she had never seen more glorious hair on any man before. It lay in soft waves on his shoulders, corralled by a thin leather strap and was an absolutely stunning shade of red. In all he was the most breathtaking man Cal had ever seen.

"Hello, Handsome," she whispered and then quickly slipped away.

He stood there for a moment longer, looking like he owned the whole seaport and then strode confidently up the path along with his Cuban looking companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Barely ten paces up the path, Captain Caine halted abruptly and held up a hand for his companion to do the same. His eyes took on a red glow about the edges and he sniffed the air cautiously. He stood perfectly still listening and a knowing smirk curved his lips.

"Eric my son, there were a pair of eyes watching us. I felt them when I first stepped foot on shore. Now I smell…_her…_and she smells delicious."

Ericsson's nostrils flared and he too caught the scent that lingered on the night breeze.

"Hmm. A woman." He growled appreciatively. "Food and fun."

"Ye keep your comments to yourself. I scented this one first. She be mine." Captain Caine warned the younger vampirate softly.

"Not if I find her first…" Ericsson began, but stopped when his Captain tore into his thoughts with an iron grip.

_This lass be mine, I tell ye. She was watching me, not you, ye anchor headed sea dog. I felt the lingering of her thoughts. Go find ye another dinner and show. _

Ericsson struggled in the crushing mental grip of the elder vampirate until at last Captain Caine released the younger man and watched with a cruel grin as Ericsson lay gasping on the sand, struggling to regain control of his own mind.

"Eric, Eric," Captain Caine stooped down toward Ericsson and spoke kindly this time like a father with a misbehaving child… "How many times will it take for ye to learn?"

"One more I guess, CAPTAIN," Eric snarled.

"I hope ye be a fast learner," Captain Caine hissed, his eyes flaring red and then quickly mellowing back to breathtaking blue. He reached down and offered a hand to help Ericsson up, but the younger vampirate was still seething with anger and refused the gesture.

"I can manage me self, if ye don't mind."

Then he shoved himself up to a standing position, brushed the sand from his clothing and stalked away along the path, leaving Captain Caine standing there watching, a thoughtful look on his face. "That boy will be the death of me…" he muttered, "…but NOT tonight. Tonight I have a lass to find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal. E stood on the front porch of the Governor's mansion, hand extended to the formidable brass door knocker, trying to gather the courage to actually announce her presence to the household. She knew the Governor's last warning to her had not been an idle one, and that she stood the very real possibility of a night in the stocks if he did not receive her warning well. At last she timidly lifted the heavy piece of metal and brought it down against the door, once…twice…a third time. She had just lifted it to knock a fourth time when the door slowly opened and she stood face to face with Governor Ricardo Stetler himself. Her shock knew no bounds and she was momentarily speechless at having been greeted by the Governor and not the usual dour faced butler.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped when he saw who was standing in front of him. "How dare you summon me from my evening's activities at this hour of the night? I'll have you whipped and chained to the stocks for a week, you little fool!"

"But Governor, I saw pirates on the beach…forty or fifty of them…please listen to me, I know what I saw."

"Silence!" Governor Stetler thundered. He grabbed Cal by the wrist and yanked her inside the door, slamming it shut behind her. His grip was brutally tight and she twisted and squirmed, trying to free herself to no avail.

"Armand…" he called out for his guard.

A young, handsome guard came trotting in from the hall and saluted smartly. "You called, Sir?"

"Yes, I did. Take this addle headed ninny to the stocks and chain her there. Make sure there is a sign explaining her punishment is for continued lies and wild flights of fancy and abominable imagination."

"But Governor Stetler, I saw them, they're really here..." Cal E. pleaded only to have a hand crash against her face. She felt her lip split and saw droplets of crimson spray out into the air. The sharp taste of blood filled her mouth and she gagged as she swallowed the coppery liquid. Pain lanced through her face and she grimaced, fighting tears.

"Enough of your lies! Maybe a week in the stocks with only bread and water will cure you of that wild imagination you've got." Governor Stetler withdrew a crisp, white handkerchief from within his coat and wiped away the blood from his hand. "I've a good mind to have you sent back to the homeland and placed in an institution for those who've lost their minds."

Cal E. shuddered at that threat and hung her head, knowing her warning had fallen on deaf ears. The prospect of a week in the stocks filled her with dread, but not terror. She'd been there before and survived. She could do it again.

The guard grasped her arm and led her away from the enraged Governor toward the door leading to the back entrance of the mansion. He looked at her for a moment before deciding she wasn't going to run away and then released her arm to open the door. They stepped out into the cool night air and walked toward the towering gates that led from the governor's compound out into the settlement square.

The stocks stood there silent and ominous, beckoning to her without a word. Quickly, Armand escorted her to the smaller stock and opened the locking mechanism. In a last desperate attempt to get someone, anyone to believe her, Cal grasped Armand's sleeve and pleaded with him.

"Armand, please listen to me. There are pirates on our beach right now, probably headed toward the settlement. Someone has to believe me. Please, Armand."

Armand said not a word, merely forced her hands into the top slots and her wrists into the bottom slots. Then he inserted the key and turned it, leaving Cal imprisoned in the not so tender hold of the cold wood and metal stocks.

Silent tears began slipping down her face and she ducked her head to hide them. The stocks were bad enough in that they forced the body to remain in one position for long periods at a time, causing severe cramps in muscles too long restrained. Add to that the fact that the prisoner could not reach to touch his or her own face, and a night in the stocks was torture of the most simple, yet exquisite kind. And she was facing a week of this agony.

The darkness swallowed up the retreating figure of Armand and the sound of his footsteps faded to nothing leaving Cal alone with only the chirping of the crickets and the distant sound of the surf for company. How long she sat there head bowed and in a stupor of resignation she didn't know, she only knew that quite unexpectedly a hand gently shook her shoulder. She jerked her head up and found herself staring into the blue eyes of the handsome pirate she'd seen on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Now what would a beautiful lass like ye be doing in the stocks?"

The voice was deep and resonant, and produced the most pleasant tingle down Cal E's spine, even though she knew she was face to face with the Captain of the very pirates she'd tried to warn the Governor about.

"I…I tried to tell the Governor that…" she spluttered and stumbled over her words, desperate to keep this man from knowing that she'd sounded the alarm on him and his crew. His eyes seemed to draw her deeply into a vast ocean of blue and she found herself wanting to tell him everything she knew.

"What's that lass? I did na hear ye. Ye tried to tell the Governor…?" He left the sentence dangling and reached to touch her cheek softly. His hand stroked over her face and lingered for the space of a heartbeat over her lips and then moved on to her neck. Strong fingers rested against her racing pulse and Cal felt undeniable attraction spring up inside. _What did ye tell the Governor, me pretty lass?_

The voice seemed to come from inside her head and Cal fought to clear her thoughts. "I told him…" An invisible tugging drew the thoughts from her mind against her will and she heard herself saying… "I told the Governor that you and your men were here."

"Aye ye did, lass. Ye did. And yer good deed was repaid with brute force nay?" A soft touch against her split lip sent pleasure whispering through Cal's body.

Squatting down to eye level with the bound girl, Captain Caine looked deeply into her eyes. "The Governor ordered ye here didn't he?" Cal nodded, minus her own will. "And he struck ye, too?" Again Cal signaled the correctness of his words. Anger flared crimson in his eyes and he hissed low in his throat. Control snapped into place however, and he quickly tamped down the surge of fury, focusing instead on freeing the lovely blonde.

"A beautiful lass like ye should never be restrained unless she wants it," he murmured. "And she should never, ever be struck on the mouth. Lips are made for kissing, me lass." He leaned in and covered her lips in a soft, enchanting kiss, and Cal E. couldn't help but moan softly. Then just as suddenly, the caress was over and she felt oddly bereft of his touch.

"Now let's see about freeing ye from this monstrosity." Captain Caine's hand closed over the top hinge of the stocks and he squeezed slightly. Metal groaned and wood creaked and with an ear-splitting crack, the torturous bindings gave way. Quickly brushing aside the splintered wood, he helped Cal to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Blood was slow in returning to her lower extremities and she rested heavily against his strong frame.

"I'm sorry…I"

A gentle brush against her thoughts and she stopped speaking again, floating it seemed on a soothing invisible cloud.

"No worries lass. Just lean on me."

It somehow seemed perfectly natural to allow this handsome pirate to lead her away from the stocks and out of the lighted common area toward the beach. They walked for some time farther and farther away from the settlement. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cal knew she had no business being with this man, but she couldn't have stopped if she had wanted to. The more frightening thing was that she didn't want to. She wanted to follow this man; wanted to hear his deep, soothing voice call her _beautiful _and _me lass_; wanted to feel the fire of his kiss again. Her imagination teased her with thoughts of his strong body bare beneath her caressing hands and she blushed.

_Why am I acting like this? _She thought to herself._ This man is a total stranger and here I am out for a stroll with him, AND I let him kiss me. Cal E. Duquesne get ahold of yourself._

Her amazement knew no bounds when she heard him say softly, "Cal E. Duquesne…how very beautiful."

Their steps had led them to a secluded cove far down the beach away from the lights of the settlement, the only witnesses to their presence the rushing waves and the dancing breeze. Captain Caine stopped walking and slowly turned Cal to face him. An errant strand of golden hair drifted across her face and he reached and brushed it away, his touch a stroking caress.

"Ye be so very beautiful, me lass, so very beautiful…" Drawing her closer to his chest, he bent his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Pleasure of indescribable magnitude flooded through her veins and she arched her body closer to his lean, strong frame. His hands began an urgent caress along her back and shoulders, molding her ever closer and Cal willingly complied, never realizing that the desire she felt was not solely her own. Her handsome pirate was feeding his desire and lustful wishes directly into her mind, almost overwhelming her with the intensity of the need. The last of her hesitancy crumbled when his hand closed warm and tender over her breast and squeezed lightly. She was so thoroughly bewitched that she never heard the change in his voice when he growled low in her ear.

"I need ye lass. Need to feel yer warm body, naked and spread out beneath mine. Need to feel yer soft skin and taste yer sweet blood."

Stopping only long enough to shrug out of his coat and throw it down on the sand as a makeshift bed, he roughly lowered her down and followed her with his body. His kisses became aggressive and intense, almost rough and Cal gloried in the thrilling way he was manhandling her. His hands moved in almost a blur and soon she lay there, bared to his devouring eyes. Just as swiftly he removed his own clothes and tossed them aside, desperate to bury himself deep in her soft body and feel the slide of her blood as it flowed over his tongue. Blinding bloodlust almost sent him into a frenzy, but he controlled it long enough to carefully move above her and look down into her eyes.

"Ye will have pleasure like you've never known before, me lass." And with that he plunged deep into her silken softness and began moving powerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cradled by the soft warm sand and the silken caress of the coat beneath her, Cal E. was hardly aware of the savage intensity with which Captain Caine laid claim to her body. She only knew the most intense, mind bending pleasure she'd ever known. Each stroke he made sent shooting stars racing across her vision behind her tightly closed eyes and she gasped with pleasure. Overwhelming sensation shook her and she fought to breathe, to think, to hold on to sanity. At the very height of ecstasy, when she was certain she could take no more, she received the shock of her life. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking not into the blue eyes of her unknown lover, but rather into the eyes of a demon…red, glowing and fierce. The snarling visage bent toward her and before she had a chance to resist, he grabbed a handful of her golden hair, roughly tugged her head aside and plunged long, sharp fangs into her exposed neck. A moment of staggering pain registered in her mind before giving way to indescribable feeling. Wave after never ending wave of climax washed through her body rendering her almost insensate.

Captain Caine, upon tasting the sweet nectar flowing from the slender neck, growled and bit harder, drawing deep from the fountain he'd released. Blood splashed his face and chest and he inhaled deeply of the coppery scent without releasing his hold on Cal's trembling form. Once, twice, three times more he plunged into the pliant body beneath him and then with a roar of long denied pleasure, he climaxed, howling out his ecstasy to the darkened sky.

Small twinges of aftershock raced through him as he lay there supported by her still form. A contented smile softened his rugged features and his face slowly returned to its former handsomeness. He shifted slightly to look down at Cal E's face. She did not move and he chuckled to himself. He'd discovered that most human females reacted in much the same manner when they were taken by a vampire. Many of them passed out just as she had. He kissed her lightly and then set about licking away the blood from her neck. He lavished attention on the two small puncture wounds just over the carotid artery and after a few moments there was no trace of them to be seen. Gently he rolled off of her and lay beside her, waiting patiently for her to come back to the realm of reality. Finally she drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, me lass," he said and drew a finger across her lips.

Realization dawned in her green eyes and she gasped, fear beginning to take hold of her mind.

"Easy, Cal. There be no need to be afraid of me. I've not hurt ye now have I?" His voice had returned to that deep soothing rumble that had so captivated her senses before. His eyes were once again brilliant blue and his mouth was sensual and compelling.

"I thought…you were…" She found herself unable to finish the thought as though it were somehow stolen away from her mind.

"You thought what, me lass?" Captain Caine questioned softly, reaching out to draw her closer to his naked chest in a warm, comforting embrace.

For a moment, she resisted his touch, but then gave in to the seduction in his eyes. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Almost absently she placed tiny, warm kisses against his bare skin and heard a deep rumble from his chest.

"My lass, ye tempt me yet again," he warned quietly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, yet continued caressing him.

"Cal… me lass…" his voice dropped lower as her kisses led her lower down his body.

When he could stand no more of her torturous touch, he yanked her head up to his, captured her mouth in a blistering kiss and then flipped her over and pinned her beneath him.

"It's not wise to tempt me like this lass when it's been so long since I've had soft skin to touch and sweet blood to taste," he warned, his eyes darkening to red again.

A second's fear was swept away by a fresh onslaught of desire, and Cal moaned softly, arching her body to his in silent communication.

Growling with rekindled hunger, Captain Caine once again buried himself deeply in her slick, wet depths, only this time he forced himself to go slowly.

"Ye feel so good, lass," he groaned and pulled almost completely clear of her then drove back in again. Opening his mind completely he let her feel the depth of his desire and passion and she screamed out her pleasure as she climaxed once again beneath his skillful touch.

Long moments passed before either of them moved again. This time it was Cal who stirred beneath Captain Caine's relaxed form. He groaned once and then rolled over and sat up, settling himself beside her. He looked down at her and traced a tender finger over her kiss swollen lips.

Looking up at him, she realized that she still did not know his name even though she'd shared the most intimate pleasure a man and woman could have.

She had just opened her mouth to ask him when the shot rang out. Captain Caine grunted once, blood frothed at his lips and he slumped down over her without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The weight of Captain Caine's body bore Cal E. backward and she fell beneath his still form. Looking up she found herself staring into the hate filled eyes of none other than Governor Ricardo Stetler. He glared down at her and she was immensely grateful for the heavy bulk of the body that lay prostrate over her, for it partially covered her own nudity. A blush dashed through her face and spread throughout her entire body it seemed. When the Governor spoke, his voice was thick with disgust.

"Did you think for a moment that you could really escape the punishment I set out for you? Have ye no respect for all things decent? Ye tell crazy wild lies. Ye leave the settlement after dark in the company of a strange man. Ye've obviously been engaged in outrageous activities with him." Governor Stetler spat contemptuously at Cal E. "You are nothing more than a worthless piece of…"

A sudden blurred movement from the tall sea grasses that swayed in the night breeze interrupted his tirade and Governor Stetler inexplicably found himself dangling several feet in the air in the inhumanly strong grip of a tall, Cuban looking man whose face was contorted with rage.

"If it be the female ye be after, I'll not hinder ye. But ye shot me Capt'n. That will fetch ye more than a bit of trouble, me good man. What say ye for yerself?" A fierce shaking accompanied the words and Stetler felt his teeth clack together. He squirmed and kicked and twisted in the iron grip and finally succeeded in forcing out four strangled words. "I…shot…at…her…"

"Ye be a terrible shot if that's the case." Ericsson snarled, still holding the Governor suspended above the sand.

A groan from behind them pulled Ericsson's attention away from the comically angry human in his grasp. He hissed deep in his throat and snapped his head in the direction of the sound. At the sight of motion from the injured vampirate, Ericsson flung the rumpled Governor away from him like so much trash. Governor Stetler scrabbled on hands and knees for several yards back down the beach until he finally regained his footing and ran back toward the settlement as fast as he could.

Swiftly kneeling by his injured companion's side, Ericsson growled out, "Captain Caine, be ye badly injured?" He grasped the naked shoulder nearest him and rolled the redhead over onto his back and away from the shivering, naked form of Cal E. Ducaine. Ericsson was not so concerned with his Captain's well being however, that his eyes did not take time to rake from head to toe over the naked beauty lying next to his wounded comrade.

"Ericsson… Cal…" the voice was weak and soft.

"Aye, Capt'n. I'm here and so is the lass." Ericsson tore his eyes away from Cal E.'s body and gazed down into Captain Caine's face.

Captain Caine gave his first mate as fierce a grin as he could manage and motioned that he wanted to sit up. Ericsson slid an arm around his shoulders and raised him into a sitting position.

Cal E. meanwhile, was cautiously attempting to scoot backward away from the pair, for she'd seen the ferocious fangs protruding from Ericsson's mouth when he'd jerked Stetler away from her and fear gripped her heart with an icy touch. She managed just a few inches when something stopped her motion. Invisible hands held her still and her eyes widened as she realized that somehow the man with whom she'd just shared physical pleasure was controlling her body in a different way. As if to confirm her worst fear, the redhead spoke as firmly as his wounded chest would allow him.

"Cal E. stay. Ye be my lass now. I've marked ye as mine. Ye could no forget me anyway after the pleasure I gave ye."

Try as she might, she could not free herself from the unseen restraints that held her fast, neither could she deny the truth of the words spoken by the man whose name she still did not know. At last she stopped resisting the unseen shackles and simply sat watching the two men in front of her.

"Now that's better, lass." Captain Caine murmured and smiled at her.

She couldn't help but catch her breath.

"How about ye put on something to cover ye and we'll be off to yer home, wherever that might be."

The thought of further angering the Governor by entertaining not one, but two strange men in her home in the middle of the night sent chills down Cal E's spine.

"But I can't…" she stopped mid sentence and a dreamy look came over her face.

"Yer home, lass. Where be yer home?" The question was quietly worded yet it carried the unmistakable tone of one who is used to having commands followed.

"We can be there in no time." The words slipped from her mind and floated on the air.

"Aye, we can. Now Ericsson, fetch me clothes. I no can go prancing down the beach naked as the day I was born."

Ericsson gathered the scattered clothing and placed them in front of his Captain. Then he turned to Cal E. to see if any assistance might be necessary for her since she was firmly under the spell of Captain Caine and quite docile and unmoving. Her loveliness was yet unclothed and he hissed, feeling a sharp flare of desire burst in his mind. On the heels of that thought, however came a stern warning from Captain Caine. _Watch yer thoughts Eric. I've already tasted her. She be mine._

"Aye, Captain," he grumbled. "Be ye wantin me to help her dress, or will ye let her mind go long enough for her to do it herself?"

"Neither," came the firm answer. "I'll dress her me own self, and enjoy it I will."

"But Captain, ye be injured." Eric protested as Captain Caine struggled to his feet and swayed toward Cal E.

"If ye think a gun shot wound will slow me down, ye be badly mistaken me boy…"

And with that, Captain Caine staggered and fell flat on his face in the sand beside the bewitched and totally naked Cal E Ducaine.

Ericsson shook his head at the sight and chuckled. "I'll dress her me own self, and enjoy it I will." He parroted Captain Caine's words with an evil leer. Then he looked up and down the beach and sobered somewhat. Daylight would be upon them in only a few short hours and it was up to him to get his Captain to safety as well as the girl.

**A/N** I realize that in a previous chapter I misspelled the character's name as Cal E. Duquesne. Athena fell out of character for a moment and thus the error. I beg your forgiveness. **Cal E. Ducaine** is the name that will appear from now on in the story. If I confused my readers, I am truly sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ericsson growled low in his throat as he considered the options open to him. He knew he had to get his Captain to shelter before morning light, and he knew also that Captain Caine would be implacable about bringing the female along with them. His Captain lay face down in the sand next to the female who was still dreamily staring off into the distance, totally glamoured and useless to him as a guide unless… Quickly he knelt by her side, forcing himself to ignore her lovely nakedness as much as possible, although he couldn't resist running the tip of one finger along side her neck and down perilously close to her soft breast. She was so tempting. There was a way he could have her thoughts and taste her as well. He knew Captain Caine might have his throat ripped out for what he was about to do, but the sight of the lovely female assured him it was well worth the risk.

Carefully he forced her head to the side, exposing her slender neck. His mouth watered as he lowered his head. For a moment he hesitated, merely sensing the throbbing pulse beneath his lips, then he plunged his fangs in and drew a deep drink. The addictive sweetness of her blood instantly forced him to call on all his control to withdraw immediately and simply read her thoughts instead of draining her dry. His whole body clamored for him to take her completely, to lose himself in her soft, pliant body, to taste the whole of her essence and not just a sip. He trembled as he watched her memories of the encounter with Captain Caine. Pleasure assaulted him and he groaned. For a moment he almost lost his control, but he gnashed his fangs and forced himself to lock out the more sensual images that bombarded him. Resolutely he shuttered his mind to the more seductive memories that began to assail him with that one mouthful of her sweet blood. After some categorizing, he was able to sort through the scenes that swirled through his mind and finally corralled her thoughts of home; saw the steps leading from the house and the path leading from the beach to the cottage.

Hissing softly to himself, Ericsson dressed his Captain in pants and tunic, tying the other articles of clothing into a small bundle. He then sorted through the discarded pieces of the woman's clothing and found enough to cover her nakedness. Desire sang through his veins as he touched her. That one mouthful had been potent, and he was distinctly envious of Captain Caine for what he knew was an entire experience with the lovely blonde lass. Her blood, her body, her soft cries of ecstasy…

_As weak as he is, I could take her and the Capt'n would ne're know it. _He thought to himself. _I could glamour her and she'd think it was him. No but a small thing…_

The thought that lanced into his mind was weak but clear nonetheless. "_Ye touch her again in any way other than help, and I'll have yer throat torn out."_

Ericsson tore his eyes away from the inert blonde and looked down at his Captain. So powerful was he that even unconscious he was able to sense his first mate's wayward thoughts and warn him against making a mistake that would bring his immortality to a crashing halt.

"Aye, Captain." Ericsson muttered to the unconscious redhead.

Stooping low, he lifted Captain Caine from the sand, settled the limp body comfortably across his broad shoulders, and then turned and looked at the female. Summoning up a powerful mental link, he commanded her to stand and begin walking toward the house. She did as he instructed her, rising slowly from the sand as though she were a marionette pulled by some invisible set of strings.

Twenty minutes later, Cal E's steps led them to her front door where she withdrew a large skeleton key from a pot of geraniums in the garden. Silently and with no expression, she opened the door to her cottage and stood aside to let Ericsson pass by with his burden.

_Now, fetch me water, lass. And do it quickly and without being seen if ye can manage that._

In a daze, Cal turned to do Ericsson's bidding but stopped when she reached the threshold.

Standing there in the open door was the towering form of Governor Ricardo Stetler. Behind Stetler, stood Armand and a garrison of soldiers.

"Arrest her!" Stetler commanded. "And arrest those two men as well. I want them all in chains before morning light."

Years later, Armand would tell his children about the night he came face to face with a vampire, one that was every bit as terrifying as the mythical creatures they had always heard about in stories from the homeland.

The young guard took one step toward Cal E. and suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by invisible hands. He watched in stunned immobility as the tall, foreign looking man literally flew across the room and attacked Governor Stetler. His stomach clenched and heaved, and he tasted bile at the gory sight that unfolded.

Snarling hideously, Ericsson, tore into Governor Stetler's throat, ripping the flesh to ribbons. A crimson geyser erupted from the wound and Ericsson greedily drank it in, gorging himself on the fresh, hot blood. The garrison of soldiers was too stunned to do more than stare at the carnage being wrought in front of them.

Finally one of them managed to gasp out, "We need help. This be no man. It's a demon!"

Ericsson heard and snapped his head around to glare at them. The sight of his blood splashed face and fangs, the wickedly glowing red eyes and the spine chilling growls issuing from his throat, sent several to them to their knees begging him not to kill them.

"I'll no kill ye, if ye be gone from here and quick!" He took a menacing step toward them, and to a man they fell over each other trying to escape the certain death they'd seen him deal the Governor. "Be gone!"

He waited until they all disappeared like shadows fleeing light and then he resumed his feeding. He sank his fangs back into the torn neck of the once powerful Governor and drew deeply until he was replete and then he heaved a satisfied sigh and dropped the body to the floor.

All the while, Armand watched, horrified and yet fascinated all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Armand, still pinned to the wall against his will, watched as the vampire snarled and dropped Governor Stetler to the floor without so much as a look. Try as he might, he was unable to move against the unseen hands that held him prisoner. His struggles did earn him renewed attention from the demonic creature though, and he felt chills go down his spine when the vampire stepped toward him. Evil red eyes pierced into him and a mocking smile curved the cruel, blood stained lips.

"It be easy to read yer fear, human. But lucky for ye, I've already had me fill of blood, although I've nowhere near satisfied me lust for pleasure. But I suppose ye won't help on that account. Now…I'll be releasin' ye if ye will agree to help me with me Capt'n and the lass here."

The paralyzing grip on his ability to speak thawed, and Armand stammered out, "I'll do anything ye say, just don't do to me what ye did to the Governor there."

"The Governor, eh? Well, and I've made a big mess for sure then. But there's no to be done about it now."

Ericsson eyed Armand warily and slowly relaxed the mental grip he had on him. It was a relief to let go of the man, for he was also still keeping the woman under control and the double effort he was exerting was a bit taxing, even to his centuries of skill.

Armand felt the last of the restraints loosen from his mind and body and he slumped to the floor, grateful to be in one piece and not a bloody mess. He ran a hand over his face as if to wipe away the ghastly sight of the Governor's body, limp and still oozing a thin trickle of blood from the shredded mess of what once was his neck. His eyes, once deep green and piercing, were already clouding over with the grey pall of death, and Armand shuddered and turned his head.

"Let that be a lesson to ye, human. Don't tempt a vampire to anger. Now…I be needin' water for the lass and blood for the Capt'n. I don't s'ppose ye be knowing where I can get the latter do ye? Or would ye be willin' to offer some of yer own blood in this case?"

"My blood?" Armand was horrified at the suggestion. "But I…" he spluttered.

"Stop yer snivelin' ye pitiful human. I was merely joking. Yer blood won't be havin' the healin' properties that I need for the Capt'n here. He's been shot."

"Who…who shot him?" Armand ventured at last as Ericsson returned to the bed and looked down at the unconscious form of Captain Horatio Caine.

"Yer fine Governor, if that be what he was, shot him on the beach just after the Capt'n and the lass…" Ericsson gave a lecherous grin, "…well, I think ye be knowin' what they did."

Armand gulped in a breath. "And your Captain…is he a…a…" He hesitated, not wanting to further agitate the already jittery creature in front of him.

Ericsson fixed glowing red eyes on Armand. "Go ahead. Say it me man."

"Be ye vampires?" Armand almost whispered. "I've heard tales of ye from our homeland."

"Aye, lad, that I be… the Capt'n too…the entire crew be vampires. Vampirates we calls ourselves. Long ago we were merely humble pirates, having a grand time on the high seas, then we put into port at a dark mysterious shore and fell in among a group of vampires we did. Turned ever man jack of us, they did. We still plunders and pillages, but now we must keep to the darkness and shadows and take our pleasure when and where we can. But enough about me. It be the Capt'n that I fear for. "

All during this speech, Ericsson seemed almost cheerful. His eyes mellowed from red to a soft brown and his fangs slowly retreated leaving his face with an almost pleasant expression. Armanad was fascinated with the changes he saw in front of his eyes.

"How will ye help him?" he ventured at last.

"He needs to feed…deeply." Armand's voice carried a tone of almost worry.

"And how does that work?"

Fear was quickly being replaced by curiosity in Armand's mind. He'd always been secretly fascinated by what he thought were mythical creatures and now here he was having an intelligent conversation with one of them.

Ericsson chuckled deep in his chest. "So now ye be curious about us, eh? Just a moment ago, ye were terrified of me, now ye wish to learn of me." Then his mirth disappeared in a flash. "Be ye warned of one thing, human. I can see yer thoughts, and I'll know if ye be trying to trick me."

"No tricks. I swear it." Armand held both hands up in supplication.

Ericsson looked at him and then nodded. "I sense ye be tellin' the truth. And a good thing it is my good man."

Ericsson moved back to the bed and in a surprising show of tenderness he smoothed back a lock of fiery red hair from Captain Caine's face before gathering him into strong arms and cradling him to his chest. The Captain's head rested on Ericsson's shoulder, his face nestled against the swarthy neck.

"So ye want to learn of us, human…then watch and learn." Ericsson called over the head of his Captain.

He withdrew a wicked looking dirk from his tunic and drew it alongside his neck, opening a shallow cut. Immediately blood welled up and several drops spilled onto the pale lips of Captain Caine. At the first brush of the crimson flow Captain Caine stirred and groaned.

"Drink, Capt'n, drink."

Ericsson slipped one hand behind his Captain's head and held it firmly to his neck. Armand, stood there watching, wide-eyed with wonder. Captain Caine's mouth moved weakly at first and then with growing strength he closed his lips over the cut in Ericsson's neck and began to drink deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With his strength flowing swiftly into the body of his Captain, Ericsson relinquished his mental grip on the female and concentrated solely on reviving the older vampire. He began to feel weak and dizzy but stubbornly held onto his balance, forcing himself to sit upright and hold Captain Caine's mouth firmly against his neck so that not one drop of the precious crimson liquid was lost.

Eventually Captain Caine groaned and pulled away from his first mate. His lips and face were wet with blood.

"Aye, and that be enough for now to revive me, Eric." His voice was gravelly and rough, but steady. "Now lay ye down and rest. Ye'll be needin to feed yerself before long."

"Aye, Capt'n," Ericsson whispered faintly. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, exhausted after replenishing his Captain to the point that he was no longer on the verge of death.

No longer in immediate danger, Captain Caine took a moment to look around and spied the still form of Cal E. Ducaine seated on the floor exactly where Ericsson had left her. Her eyes were vacant, unfocused and dazed. His gaze traveled over the floor and lingered for long moments on the tattered body of Governor Ricardo Stetler. An angry hiss escaped his lips as he took in the carnage that had been wrought while he was insensate and unable to direct the action. Then he noticed Armand.

Armand had scooted to the farthest corner of the room and was watching half in fear and half in wonder at the proceedings he had just witnessed. He felt the weight of Captain Caine's stare and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

Captain Caine rose from the bed on wobbly legs and approached the cowering human.

"Ye've no cause to fear me, human. I'll no harm ye." He spoke as kindly as he knew how, yet that still did not allay Armand's fear. "Tell me yer name, my good man."

"I'm…Armand."

"Armand. A fine strong name it be. From****** is it no?" Captain Caine said with a smile.

Armand was shocked. "Yes, it is. How did…how did you know that?"

"That were once me homeland too." Captain Caine reached down a hand, offering help to the frightened human on the floor. Armand hesitated and Captain Caine sighed.

"I've already told ye…son ye have no cause to fear me. I've no quarrel with ye."

Again Captain Caine reached out his hand and this time Armand hesitantly slipped his hand into it. Immediately he was struck by two things. One, the hand that held his was cold, clammy and felt dead. Second, the strength of that hand was staggering. His bones felt as though they were being ground to dust beneath the powerful grip of the vampire. Armand winced and the grip lessened instantly yet still drew him easily to his feet with seemingly no effort on the part of the redheaded pirate.

"Thank you…" he said quietly.

"No need to be thankin' me." Captain Caine said with a smile. "Do ye think ye could help the three of us to the ship, lad? If ye say no, we'll manage on our own, and ye'll ne're hear from us again, but Ericsson is weak after feedin' me and I'm no strong yet me own self. We could use the help of a strong lad like yerself."

Armand looked at the pirate Captain and then looked at the body of Governor Stetler; then he swallowed hard. He had an unexplainable desire to help this man along with a healthy case of outright fear. Then the exact words spoken by the vampire registered in his mind.

"The three of you?" He asked timidly.

"Aye, lad the three of us...unles ye be wantin' to come with us and become a creature of the night like we be."

"But...what about Cal E. She's not like..."

"Like us?" Captain Caine growled possessively. "No, not yet, but she will be. She's felt the pleasure that nay but a vampire can give. She no can go back now, nor forget. Neither can you after what ye've seen from Ericsson here."

Captain Caine looked down at Cal and smiled warmly at her. "Come here, lass."

Cal E. rose and hesitantly crossed the floor to stand meekly in front of Captain Caine.

"Be ye hurt at all, lass?" he murmured softly, and reached out to caress her face.

Cal E. shook her head 'no' and nuzzled her face against the touch of her new found lover. In truth, she was already beginning to feel the effects of having been taken so savagly, but the lingering resonance of pleasure soothed the discomfort, so she denied her pain.

"Lass," Captain Caine, said with gentle admonition. "Ye no can hide from me. I've tasted of yer sweet blood, and I can read yer thoughts. Ye be in pain from my rough handling. I've just the thing to soothe ye."

Captain Caine drew her close to him and kissed her gently then he raised his wrist to his lips, set his fangs into the soft flesh and opened the vein. Blood spurted from the wound and Cal E. gasped.

"But..."

"Hush, me lass. Drink. 'Twill make ye feel better." And so saying he placed his wrist to Cal's lips and repeated his command. "Drink."

The first taste of the warm coppery liquid made Cal wrinkle her face in distaste, but the warmth that stole through her body at that first drink enticed her and she delicately drew another mouthful.

"That's it, me lass. Drink, but only enough to ease yer aches. I no be strong meself."

Cal nestled closer to him and closed her eyes in bliss.

Armand knew then that he had no choice but to help the vampires. Cal E. was theirs now and as her brother, he was bound to go with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The walk from Cal E.'s home to the beach took much longer than normal, because Armand had to lead the little group on several detours that took them away from possible sightings by the rest of the settlement. As they journeyed through the darkened streets, Armand spoke with Captain Caine and before long felt a grudging admiration for the tall, redheaded pirate. Captain Caine entertained him with remembered stories of their former homeland, and Armand relaxed until he was no longer jittery at the thought of accompanying a group of vampires to their waiting ship. At last they broke through the tall waving sea grasses by the shore and saw the HummARGH not fifty yards away from them, floating gently against the docks. The ship itself was a welcomed sight, but the armed guards that strode back and forth along the deck and up and down the gangplank were a different matter.

At the sight of strangers aboard his ship, Captain Caine hissed a warning and motioned for the little group to hide among the tall grasses.

"Get down. And stay ye in one place. I'll handle this." His voice was strong, but he staggered a bit, and Ericsson realized his Captain's physical strength, while much restored, was still suspect.

"Captain, I be going with ye." He said.

"Ye will do no such thing, me boy. I need ye here to help the lad and lass make it aboard when I clear out these vermin from me ship. Now do as I bid ye, Eric, and there will be little loss of life this evening... if any."

"But Captain…"

"Ye have yer orders, Ericsson. Be best if ye follow 'em. Ye've already got enough to answer for when we get back aboard." The warning in the words was unmistakable.

"Aye, Capt'n." Eric muttered under his breath, not really caring that Captain Caine could hear him clearly.

Captain Caine dusted the sand from his clothes, smoothed his hair with his fingers and adjusted his belt more snuggly around his trim waist. Then he settled his hat down over his flowing mane of red hair and started off down the beach. He hadn't taken ten steps when one of the young guards posted at the foot of the gangplank saw him and sounded the alarm.

"Look sharp, boys! Here be one of the creatures what killed Governor Stetler."

Booted feet pounded out a battle beat on the weathered wood and twenty fresh-faced young soldiers formed a quick, but straight skirmish line blocking the way up the gangplank to the ship.

Captain Caine looked at them all with a gentle, knowing smile playing over his face.

"Now boys, what quarrel have ye with me? Ye've no seen me before, and I've no seen the likes of ye either. What say we all just simmer down and talk a little parlay afore someone gets hurt? Eh? What say ye to that?"

The oldest of the company, who was probably not more than 25 years old himself, spoke up for the group.

"We'll take no such offer from a demon. Ye killed the Governor and ye'll pay for it, if I have to throw ye in irons my own self."

"And how will ye be doin' that my boy?" Captain Caine murmured and stepped closer to the young man. He looked deep into the brown eyes that were doing their best to hide the fear and spoke softly. "Ye will do exactly as I say, and none of yer little friends will be hurt. Fight me and ye'll all find a fate worse than death."

"No…no I…" the young man spluttered and then fell silent as the incredibly strong mind of Captain Caine penetrated his thoughts and took control. He visibly relaxed and a dreamy look came over his face.

"Now that's better, me boy," Captain Caine smiled and looked at the others. "Now ye see, yer leader has decided to work with me. I don't see why the rest of ye can't as well."

"Kayden…what's happened to ye?" One of the taller boys called out.

"Kayden be ye alright? Ye look a bit pale." Another said.

At last Kayden spoke in a soft voice. "Tis fine boys. We need only do as he says and there will be no more blood spilled this night."

The voices rose in earnest at that comment and a hubbub of talking spilled out into the warm night air. "He's bewitched, can't ye see?" "We can't do that, Kayden." "Ye'll be hanged for treason, man." "What's come over ye?" On and on they went until Captain Caine's voice sliced through the chatter.

"Aye and if ye won't believe yer companion here, would ye believe the captain of ye own Governor's elite guards?"

That comment still their babbling and the tall one who had spoken first raised his hand for silence among them. "That would rest our suspicions of ye."

"Well, ye shall have yer suspicions rested, then. Armand and I are old friends. I grew up not too far from his family in the old homeland. He's here with me and me lass and first officer.

Sending a strong mental connection streaming toward Armand, Captain Caine sent him a command. _Come to me Armand, but don't talk until I give ye the words. Do ye understand me?_

_How am I hearing you like this? _Came Armand's stunned answer.

_Never ye mind about that, just come to me, my boy. Come quickly. These shore rats be restless._

Ericsson heard the mental command as well and grinned to himself at the way his Captain was using the young man's presence to their advantage. He watched as Armand moved slowly toward the waiting group of soldiers and Captain Caine. As he approached, Captain Caine smiled broadly and draped an arm about his shoulders, drawing him close to his side in a manly hug.

"Armand, me friend, tell the lads here that it be okay for them to stand down and let us pass."

_Let him pass. I will speak for him myself, _was the thought that Captain Caine very firmly planted in Armand's mind.

"Let him pass. I will speak for him myself." Armand said in a commanding tone of voice.

A hushed whisper rippled through the group of soldiers and one of them spoke out.

"How do ye explain his killin the Governor, Armand?"

_He didn't kill the Governor. It was another, who has already been punished. _

"He didn't kill the Governor at all. It was another who has already been punished." Armand obediently parroted the words fed into his mind.

Again the buzz of comments hovered over the men and once more, someone called out to Armand.

"How do we know ye no be under the spell of this demon?"

For a long moment there was silence as Captain Caine cautiously loosed his hold on Armand with this stern warning. _Be ye careful how ye answer them me boy. I could kill ye with a single thought._

Armand blinked in confusion and looked at Captain Caine, realizing that he'd been acting under the command of another mind than his own.

Smiling warmly, Captain Caine clapped Armand on the back, almost jolting his head from his shoulders. "Tell them, my boy. I've no control over ye. Ye be acting of yer own free will."

"I'm me own man fellows. Stand down. This man be my friend."

"There, now ye see. One of yer own be tellin' ye that it be okay for ye to step aside." Captain Caine stepped among the men and shook hands with several of them and wished them well, sending a soft glamour among them with a command to leave the ship.

One by one, they began to drift away and at last Captain Caine and Armand were left standing on the beach alone, with only the moonlight for company, and Ericsson and Cal E. a few yards down the beach.

Turning to look at his young helper, Captain Caine placed his hands on Armand's shoulders and spoke softly. "Ye've done us a great service, me lad. I'll not be forgettin yer kindness."

The words that came from Armand's mouth surprised both Captain Caine and himself.

"Take me with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Lad ye have no idea what ye be askin'," Captain Caine answered softly. "I no can do that unless…"

"Unless I be like ye be. I understand that. And I'm asking you, please…take me with you."

For a moment, the unexpected request derailed the Captain from his immediate concern, that of safe departure from the shores of Port Miami. He could bring the boy on board as a slave and keep him locked in the cabin. It just might work for a while.

"Would ye be willin' to work as me servant?" He growled low for Armand's ears only.

"Aye, sir."

"Then I might be able to keep ye reasonably safe, but I no can keep them from ye totally once they know there's fresh food on board."

The thought of being "fresh food" sent chills down Armand's spine and he shuddered. Almost he changed his mind, but one look at his sister and he plunged ahead resolutely. He had promised their dying mother that he would look after Cal and he vowed to do that even it if meant becoming a creature of the night to be near enough to carry out his promise. A less honorable reason lurked behind that one however. Perhaps…he reasoned within himself…perhaps if he were a vampire Cal might…

"I'll do it, Sir." A slight quaver made his voice tremble.

"Aye then, we'll be needin' to make it look convincin'." Captain Caine smirked and without warning gave Armand a wicked backhand, knocking him to the ground.

Armand fell heavily to the sand, his ears ringing and his head aching from the violence of the blow. A heavy boot caught him in the ribs and he groaned as pain lanced through him.

"Now get up, ye scurvy dog!" Captain Caine bellowed. "And learn ye to take orders from yer betters."

Captain Caine reached down, hauled the stunned Armand to his feet and shook him like a ragdoll.

"But Sir I…"

Another crashing blow connected with Armand's face and blood began streaming down his lip and over his chin.

"Be quiet, shore scum." Captain Caine threw the young man back down at Ericsson's feet and commanded, "Clap this ingrate in irons and give him 20 lashes."

"With pleasure, Capt'n." Ericsson relished the chance to take out some of his frustrations on the back of the pitiful human male that lay at his feet. He clamped a hand on the back of Armand's collar and half walked, half dragged him up the gangplank and across the deck of the ship toward the entrance to the hold.

Captain Caine turned his back on the scene dismissing Ericsson and Armand, and gave his full attention to the blonde at his side. It puzzled him that she had said not a word during the entire episode with her brother, nor had she made a move to help him. Perhaps they were not as close as Armand had portrayed.

"Have ye no comments, me lass?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well, I should think ye'd have trouble seein' yer own flesh and blood so ill treated."

"He's not my brother."

"Eh?"

"He's not my brother." Cal E. fidgeted with her hands for a moment and then met the gaze of the curious vampirate head on. "When I was a baby, my parents died on the ship en route to Port Miami. Armand's mother took me in and raised me as her own, but we are really no kin."

"Then why be he so determined to stay by ye?" Captain Caine asked, raising a hand to caress Cal's face.

"He's in love with me."

Instantly Captain Caine grew still. The black aura of anger began radiating from him in visible waves.

"He wants ye?" He growled low and ominous.

Cal turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her waist. "He has for years." She whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Captain Caine step close behind her and draw her back against his broad, strong chest. He bent his head and nuzzled aside her soft hair, letting his fangs descend fully. The first graze against her skin jerked a gasp from her throat and she tilted her head to the side to give him easy access to the slender curve of her neck. Gentle bites did nothing to break her tender skin, but everything to send her arousal skyrocketing, and she moaned quietly.

"Ye be mine," he rumbled fiercely in her ear, never ceasing his gentle, yet urgent biting at her neck. "Ye be mine Cal, and I'll no share ye with any creature, human or vampire."

Bloodlust roared in his veins, and he tightened his grip on her and bit down harder, just barely breaking the skin and releasing a tiny rivulet of blood. The pain of the bite disappeared in the swelling pleasure that swept through her as he began sucking lightly at the crimson droplets.

"Mine," he whispered over and over.

"Yes, yours," she moaned.

He was well on the way to flinging her down on the sand and having his way with her when a voice called hesitantly from only a few feet away. The sound cut through the torrid embrace like a knife. Captain Caine raised his head and hissed furiously. Who dared interrupt his pleasure?

He turned his head and found himself looking into the curious gaze of a stunning brown haired female. Another hiss and he slightly loosened his hold on Cal who was dazed from the glamour induced euphoria.

"Who be ye?" He barked out.

"I'm…I'm…" the voice was hesitant, and it goaded Captain Caine.

"I said who be ye? Speak!"

"My name is Natalia."

"Well, Natalia, ye no should be here. It's dangerous." He warned her and bent his head to resume his sensual activities with the willing beauty in his arms.

"I came to warn Cal…" she stammered, eyes wide at the sight of her friend in the arms of what appeared to be a fanged demon.

Captain Caine's head snapped up at that statement. "Warn Cal?" he hissed. "Warn her of what?"

"Governor St…Stetler..." she trembled and shrank back when Captain Caine released Cal and stepped toward her.

"Speak, lass. What about the good Governor?" He smirked to himself, knowing that the intrepid governor was already dead.

"His troops are…they're headed this way...with orders to…to…to…" Captain Caine stepped closer to her and grasped her arm in one hand, bringing his face close to hers as though to pull the words from her by force. The sight of his fangs, wet with Cal's blood and the evil red glow of his eyes completely stole her courage and she lapsed into terrified silence.

Snarling with anger, Captain Caine locked gazes with her, plunged deep into her mind and pulled the thought from her.

"…_orders to kill you…and all with you…"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So the good Governor's troops be after me and the crew eh?" Captain Caine growled aloud to Cal E. "Then we shall arrange to have a party waiting for them."

Cal, still in her glamour induced trance gave him a vacant smile.

"Ah lass," he smiled tenderly and released his mental hold on her. Strong arms enfolded her and held her close to his chest. Cal nestled against him and sighed contentedly. Fierce blue eyes looked over the top of her head at Natalia and he grumbled in Cal's ear, "Know ye this female, me love?"

Cal raised her head from his chest and looked toward Natalia, who was still standing there utterly paralyzed with fear. "Yes, I know her. She's my friend."

"Yer friend is she? Then she be mine as well. But now she knows of us…think ye she would consent to come along with us?"

"I don't know. She has no family, no reason to stay."

"Hmmm. Then she has a choice." He smiled down at Cal, gave her a deep, passionate kiss, then released her and turned toward Natalia. Sending an intense wave of glamour and pleasure deep into her mind, he reached out and softly caressed her face with one hand. Natalia trembled under the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted her senses. The resonant echo of her ecstasy caused a smile to curve the cruel lips of the moaned softly and swayed toward Captain Caine. He caught her easily and drew her into his arms. his hands drifted in gentle caresses over her body, and came to rest at her waist. Sensing no resistance from her, Captain Caine slowly glided his hands upward until they were cupping Natalia's breasts. He smirked as her face melted into utter bliss when he flicked his thumbs over the hardened nipples. Knowing that the brown haired beauty was totally at his mercy, Captain Caine began easing the material of her dress from her shoulders, exposing creamy soft skin. He dipped his head and began trailing kisses along her collarbone and down toward the soft round swells of her breasts.

Natalia could only moan softly, completely seduced by the passion pouring into her mind and the skilled hands that caressed her.

_Like what ye feel, me beauty? I can make it last an eternity. _The thought partially pierced the fog of passion that had claimed Natalia's mind.

Forcing her eyes open, she stared up into wicked red eyes and saw only the promise of incredible pleasure.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't stop

_There be a price, me beauty. Become one of us... _

"Anything...anything..." She was completely unable to think beyond the surging desire that swept through her in overwhelming waves.

The self-satisfied smile grew on Captain Caine's lips and he bent his head toward her delicate neck. "It will only hurt a moment, dearling," he murmured. Softly he grazed his fangs along her satiny skin, stopping just over the pulsing carotid artery. _Pleasure, Natalia…feel the pleasure and lose yerself to it…relax…trust me…"_

Cal watched the erotic scene, a mixture of horror and jealousy clawing at her heart. Here was her friend in the arms of the man she looked at as HER lover. Natalia's body became limp and sagged against the vampirate. Cal's eyes grew wide as she saw the wicked fangs extend to their full length and saw her lover's eyes glow red.

"How dare you…" Cal began only to be stopped short.

The words died in her throat when an invisible hand closed firmly about her neck, holding her still, but not quite choking her. She struggled against the unseen shackle and was stunned to hear the deep caressing voice she'd grown to crave, speak within her own head. _Cal, me love. Ye must be still and quiet. When I've finished with Natalia I'll explain everything to you._

A sense of calm wrapped around her heart and Cal lapsed into silence, watching the events unfolding before her.

Captain Caine turned his full attention to the stunning beauty in his arms and felt his arousal surge. Here was another lovely lass with a beautiful body to be explored and sweet blood to be drained. The thought of having access to not one, but two such beauties was tantalizing.

Growling low with anticipation he pressed his fangs gently against the sweet skin and bit down, puncturing Natalia's neck with one bite. Sweet, hot nectar flooded his mouth and he groaned and began to suck deeply, drawing the very essence from Natalia's body. Her taste was addictive, almost as addictive as the blonde's and Captain Caine had force himself to slow down enough to drain Natalia slowly enough to turn her instead of kill her. Deeply he drank, falling farther and farther into the grip of raging bloodlust.

At length, he could draw no more from the limp body of the woman in his arms and he lifted his head from her neck. His handsome face was smeared with blood, and his lips were curled back in a snarl. His eyes glowed an alarming red and he looked the picture of pure evil. Hissing in satisfaction he looked down at the pale face of the woman he held. She would wake in a few hours as a creature of the night. Until then he needed to stow her safely on board the HummARGH before anyone from the settlement noticed she was missing.

Captain Caine sent a mental summons to Wally who had already returned to the ship hours before. The dark-skinned vampirate leaned over the railing and called down, "Aye Captain, what need ye?"

"I need ye to come get the lass, Wally. She's been turned, and she's weak. Stow her in the cabin next to mine and secure it. Have a flagon of warmed blood ready for me in my cabin. I'll check on her in a bit once we're all back aboard."

"Aye, Captain Caine." Wally easily vaulted over the railing and landed in the shallow waters. He splashed ashore and looked down at the unconscious beauty lying in Captain Caine's arms, and gave a low wolf whistle. "She be a beauty, Captain."

"That she be, Wally and sweet too. Now off with ye and mind you no injure her. She be my lass's friend."

"Yer lass, eh?" Wally furtively eyed the blonde beauty standing next his Captain. His eyes lit up with lust as he visually undressed her. He was just to the point of mentally having his way with her when a bolt of agony shot thought his chest and he staggered under the pain.

_Have ye no sense of decency about ye, ye lice ridden piece of filth? I told ye once already, the blonde be MY LASS. How dare ye even think about pleasuring yerself with her. She be mine. Mine, do ye hear me, Wally?_

"Aye…Captain…I'll no do it again…" Wally gasped, desperately tying to draw air into his lungs.

"If ye do, it will be yer last mistake." Captain Caine growled and mentally shook the hapless deck hand.

"I swear…" he choked out as darkness swam before his vision.

"Ye always swear, Wally. Now make it mean something. And get ye about the task I set ye. Take this infant to the cabin and lock her away."

Without another word, Captain Caine turned his back to Wally and looked tenderly at Cal E. His eyes had returned to the deep blue of the ocean. And his face no longer looked like a demon's.

"Me lass," he murmured softly, "Ye be due an explanation, and ye shall have one shortly. Now come, ye must be safely aboard the HummARGH before the Governor's troops arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cal E. felt the tug of powerful attraction ripple through her body at the softly spoken words of the redheaded pirate. Jealousy faded and she smiled up at him, adoring the way his blue eyes twinkled and the way his hair lay so soft against his shoulders. Involuntarily she raised a hand and gently combed it through the fiery, silken strands, loving the sensual slide of softness through her fingers. It occurred to her again that she still did not know his name and she delicately bit her lip before clearing her throat to speak.

"There is one explanation I'd like of ye…" she murmured, partially distracted by the raw sexuality he radiated.

"Hmmm. And what be that me lass?" His hands began a tantalizing glide over her shoulders, down along her back and then lower to rest with easy familiarity on the sweet curves of her bottom.

Cal's breath hitched in her throat causing her to struggle with the words. "I don't...even…"

He drew her hard against his body, pressing his growing arousal into her midsection and her ability to speak dissolved like salt in the sea. A moan slid from her throat and he smiled.

"What do ye want to know me lass?" he prompted again, smiling seductively at her while he easily manipulated her senses into a potent combination of need and sexual tension.

Cal reeled under the onslaught of desire and could only stare at him in total surrender. Whoever he was, whatever he was, she was completely captivated and a willing slave to anything he asked of her.

"It's nothing…" she whispered. "Nothing."

"Ah but methinks it must be something, lass. How about we head for me cabin and we can talk about it there."

A nod was all Cal could manage and she let herself be led up the gangplank and helped carefully over the rail. Strong hands caught her by the waist and easily lifted her over the railing and then set her down lightly on the deck.

"Careful, lass. The deck be wet with the evening fog. Hold to me arm and ye'll not fall."

To the deck hands who had returned and were preparing the ship, he called out, "Make ready the ship. We sail as soon as the last bilge rat is aboard."

"Aye, Captain," came the response, and several sets of eyes watched jealously as he wrapped his arm firmly about the trim waist of the female and turned toward his cabin.

The trip to the Captain's cabin was a short one and Cal found herself clinging tightly to the arm of the redheaded pirate as he led them down the steps and in to the dimly lit tiny hallway just outside his door. He produced a skeleton key and unlocked the door, drawing her inside with him quickly.

Instantly cal found herself surrounded by the aura of the room's inhabitant. Masculine lines and colors dominated the Spartan quarters, the severity of which was broken only by a few whimsical trinkets scattered here and there among the shelves and cubby holes that lined the walls. A stunning conch shell resting on one of the upper shelves above the bed, reflected the dim light, sending all the colors of a sunset dancing over the walls in pleasing pastel shadows. A set of gorgeous, leather bound books presided over the smooth ebony table, held straight and tall by a set of polished brass miniature cannon book ends. Various seafaring tools littered the top of the table; a compass, a sextant, a spyglass and a log book.

Captain Caine watched silently as Cal took in the personality of the room. He noticed that her eyes lingered longest on the conch shell and stepping close in behind her he reached above her head and took it down from its resting place, placing it in her hands carefully. "Like ye me little treasure, lass?"

"It's beautiful. I've never seen one like it." She exclaimed softly with wonderment, turning the iridescent beauty this way and that.

"Then it be yers."

"Oh but…"

Her words were smothered when Captain Caine turned her swiftly in his arms, and captured her lips in a blistering kiss. His mouth opened over hers and his tongue speared past the barrier of her teeth, stroking lightly and coaxing a feverish response from her.

"We've time for pretties later," he growled in her ear when he broke the kiss to allow her a breath of air. "Now we have more interesting things to do." His mouth was on hers again and Cal moaned into the kiss, opening herself completely to him and arching her body toward his. The shell dropped from her suddenly powerless fingers and fell to the bed without a sound.

His lips moved purposefully over her neck, trailing hot, wet kisses over her delicate skin, and Cal tilted her head to the side to give him free reign. He took advantage of her offering, nipping and sucking all along the inviting expanse. Bloodlust roared to life but he suppressed it, choosing to prolong his sweet exploration of the willing body in his arms. Her tiny cries of ecstasy urged him on and he unleashed a torrent of pure, unfettered desire straight into the pleasure centers of her brain. _Let the pleasure take over lass. Let me have my way…_

His hands roamed at will over her sweet curves and settled at her breasts, stroking and caressing her through the thin material of her dress. Growing impatient to feel her soft skin, he grasped the neck of her dress and with one swift downward jerk, tore the flimsy garment from her body. His eyes glittered as he took in the loveliness revealed by the removal of her clothes.

She was stunningly beautiful, with soft delicate skin, perfect breasts begging to be caressed and fondled, a well toned stomach, strong legs and thighs and a tiny patch of soft delicate curls nestled between her legs.

"Ah me lass…" he murmured, his mouth watering with anticipation

Swiftly, he shed his own clothes, leaving them in a rumpled heap on the floor next to her ruined dress.

Roughness possessed him then, and he hauled her into his arms again, crushing her lips with his as he bore her backward toward the bed and down onto the worn, soft covers.

Over and over he kissed her before dragging his mouth over her collarbone and down toward her breasts. Greedily he took one taut nipple between his teeth, laved it hungrily with his tongue and sucked hard. He captured the other breast in his hand and stroked it before squeezing it and twisting the twin nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Cal squirmed beneath him, almost overwhelmed to the point of unconsciousness by the powerful deluge of physical and mental pleasure assaulting her.

"Oh, god…" she moaned. Her body writhed desperately, attempting to process the sensations.

Realizing that she was almost insensate, Captain Caine eased the intensity of his foreplay, and began gently stroking his hands over her body, pulling her back from the brink. Softly he touched her, murmuring quietly in her ear, "Shhh, lass. Tis okay. Ye've nothing to fear from me." For long moments he soothed her, feeling the level of passion ease in her mind. Finally he kissed her again and pulled back to look down in her face.

Green eyes looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Her lips were swollen and her neck was dotted with tiny marks of passion. She was beautiful in her ravished state.

He smiled and decided to take a different approach. "Be ye okay, lass?" He rumbled.

"Yes…but I've never…"

"Ye've never felt pleasure like this before have ye?"

"No."

"Hmmm," he chuckled and smoothed back a lock of blonde hair. "Be ye willing to try something different?"

For a moment she hesitated and he could sense her fear.

_Trust me…_ he whispered into her mind.

She nodded.

"Now open your mind and feel, lass just feel…" he said and then slowly carefully eased into her mind, feeding her the sensation of being entered by him physically.

"Ahh….ahhh…" Cal whimpered in pleasure at the imagined feel of his manhood slipping into her tight sheath.

Mentally he began to stroke her, moving smoothly in and out. He watched with lust laden eyes as she began to move in time with his mental lovemaking, arching her body against the delicious friction he was creating with his mind alone. Holding her against his body, he mentally increased the depth of his thrusts and felt her pleasure reach its peak.

"Come for me," he growled low in her ear.

Cal gasped for breath and screamed out as her orgasm threatened to send her crashing over the edge of consciousness.

Captain Caine's fangs lengthened against his will and he gave in to the desire coursing his veins. Quickly he sank them deep into her throbbing pulse and began to drink, extending her climax and ensuring his own as he finally, physically plunged deep into her soft body and began stroking roughly.

The slick wet heat surrounding his member goaded him and he plunged into her over and over, until his own pleasure exploded through him and he roared out his ecstasy for the entire ship to hear.

Ericsson, who happened to be walking by at the same moment heard the sounds of his Captain's pleasure and snarled deep in his throat. Jealous rage burned through his body and he silently vowed to take the blonde beauty away from Captain Caine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Unconsciousness receded slowly and in its wake left nausea, deep wracking nausea that forced a groan from Natalia's throat. Brown eyelashes quivered against her pale cheeks and heavy eyelids struggled to open. Dimness and shadow greeted her confused gaze. Slowly she turned her head to the left, searching for something familiar, anything that would give her a clue as to her present location, but nothing was as it should be. The walls were covered with a course burlap type of material and the ceiling was composed of rough hewn boards. The dim light revealed nothing more to her questing eyes. Other oddities began to register through the swirling fog of confusion that seemed to cloud her mind. She wrinkled her nose at the cloying odor of fish and salt air. A brush of her hand against the surface upon which she lay sent a shiver of disgust through her entire body. She could feel the old dirt and oils that stained the less than clean bed. Bed? Why was she in bed?

Quickly Natalia sat up and instantly regretted the motion. Her stomach clenched and heaved and she lurched toward the side of the bed, spewing the contents of her stomach all over the floor. For a moment she lay there trembling and shivering, then she rolled over to her back and drew a shaky hand across her eyes.

"Oh god what happened to me… and where be I?"

As if in answer to her anquished query, the doorknob rattled and turned and the door slowly opened into the room.

"So ye be awake now? I suspect ye be a little sick."

The voice was not one Natalia recognized, neither was the face that appeared above her own. Dark features and a strong round face sat above a pair of strong shoulders and a stocky body. Brown eyes looked down at her with a mixture of kindness and mirth.

"Who…who are ye?"

"I be Wally and I be charged with takin care of ye till the Capt'n decides who ye belong to now."

"Wally." Natalia repeated the name and then groaned as another pang of nausea gripped her body. She tried to reach the edge of the bed before her stomach emptied itself again, but failed. Vile smelling vomit splattered down the side of the bed and all over Wally's boots.

"Aye, lass. Ye be sick fer sure. Can ye sit up?"

"I don't think so," Natalia whimpered.

She ran her tongue over her teeth, desperately trying to remove the lingering sour taste of vomit and stopped in surprise when the coppery taste of blood registered in her senses. On the heels of that discovery, came the equally startling revelation that she was hungry, deeply and desperately hungry. The opposing sensations of nausea and hunger further confused her and she shook her head in complete frustration.

"What be wrong with me?" she whimpered. "And why be I sick and hungry at the same time?"

"That be normal for an infant," Wally said soothingly. He reached down and slipped one strong arm under her shoulders, raising her up into a sitting position.

The room spun around her and her head felt light, but the nausea abated enough that she was able to control the roiling of her stomach. Although she would usually shy away from the touch of a stranger, she was immensely grateful for the strong support of the arm beneath her shoulders. A few more deep, steadying breaths and she felt much better.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Just following Capt'ns orders."

Wally unobtrusively sent a tendril of connection into the brunett's mind, assessing her physical condition and had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep from smiling. She was ravenous and totally confused. He would indeed have his hands full when she began to feed.

Carefully he moved away from the bed and opened the cabinet door, taking down a large brown flask. He set it on the bedside table and took down a mug from the shelves that lined the headboard. Thick crimson liquid poured from the flask when Wally tipped it toward the mug. A sharp metallic tang filled the air and Natalia's stomach reacted strongly, growling and convulsing.

Wally turned toward her and smiled, extending the mug toward her. "Drink this,lass. It will help ye."

"What…what is it?"

"Drink," he commanded again, this time reinforcing the verbal instruction with a wave of glamour induced hunger.

Natalia took the profered mug from his hand, raised it to her lips and took a cautious sip and swallowed. Instantly, comfort and relief enveloped her and she closed her eyes in ecstacy. Murmuring in delight she tipped the mug higher and drank deeply. Within seconds she had drained the contents.

"What be this drink?" Natalia asked and held out the mug, clearly indicating that she wanted more.

Wally smiled to himself. She might as well learn now. No time like the present.

"It be blood." He growled.

A look of utter horror crossed Natalia's face and she flung the mug away from her with a shriek. "Blood?"

"Aye lass. Blood. It be all you can tolerate now." He smiled almost compassionately.

As if responding to an unspoken command, Natalia's stomach growled at the word blood. And she felt drawn to the flask.

"No…no…what have…what have ye done to me?" She shrank back away from Wally when he settled on the edge of the bed and reached to caress her face.

"It be a long story, lass. To put it to ye bluntly, ye be no longer human. Ye be a vampire…like the rest of the crew."

"A vampire? No…no…oh god…no."

"Now, now, lass. It not be that bad of a fate. In time ye will learn to enjoy bein' an immortal."

Wally patted her cheek softly and rose from the bed. "I'll be leaving ye fer now. But the Capt'n will wish to be talkin' with ye soon. Rest, Natalia. And drink the rest of yer meal. Ye be needin' the strength."

The door closed behind him and Natalia heard the ominous click of the outer bolt as it slid into place, locking her inside. Deafening silence filled the room and Natalia felt despair well up deep in her soul.

Gingerly she swung her legs out of bed and stood to her feet. The weekness and vertigo that had earlier assailed her was gone, so she cautiously made her way to the door. She grasped the handle and tried to turn it. It defied her efforts. A sigh whispered from her lips.

"Trapped." She muttered to no one in particular.

Again she rattled the door to no avail. Finally she gave up and returned to the bed and sat down. Her eyes fell on the still-open flask that sat on the small bedside table. A few crimson drops balanced on the edge of the brown glass container, and Natalia felt her stomach contract with undeniable hunger. "No…" she said softly, "It no can be true…I can't be a…" The very word stuck in her throat and she closed her eyes against the growing desire to grasp the bottle, lift it to her lips and drain the rest of the liquid inside.

Had Natalia been able to see herself, she would have been terrified of the visible changes that had befallen her. Her eyes glowed devilish red, her canines were long and sharp, and her fingernails curved into vicious claws. Again her gaze fell on the flask and again she resisted feebly against the urgent craving that clawed at her very core.

_Eat, Natalia. The longer ye fight the hunger, the worse it be._

Natalia snapped her head around and hissed. "Who's there?"

She was alone in the room, yet she heard the words clearly. The voice seemed to come from all around her, but at the same time seemed to come from within her own head. Again it spoke, more forcefully this time.

_Eat, Natalia. The Capt'n wishes to see ye within the hour. It will no be good fer ye if ye be faint with hunger._

"Wally?" she ventured aloud.

_Aye, Wally. NOW EAT._

Sharp, unrelenting hunger assaulted her then, and Natalia reached a shaking hand for the flask and drew it toward her lips. "Must feed," she hissed in a voice that she did not even recognize as her own. Tipping the flask, she took a long swallow, smiled with enjoyment and proceeded to empty it of the precious fluid it held.

**A/N Sitting here in this hotel room, on my way to Thanksgiving with my family, I am reminded that I owe a debt of gratitude I could never repay to my faithful and loyal readers. You have enriched my daily life by your comments and reviews and even disagreements on occasion. Thank you for the opportunity to write for such an enthusiastic group of readers. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving and safe travels this week and throughout the holiday season.**

**Lieutenant** Caine


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Yet again as Cal E. Felt her body splinter under the onslaught of glamour induced pleasure, she lost her grip on consciousness and slipped into a twilight haze. She lay there in the arms of her lover, insensate and completely wrung out.

A slow blooming smile creased Captain Caine's lips as he looked down at the still form beneath him. "Aye, me lass…" he rumbled. He grunted once, rolled off her body and sat up.

"Cal, me pretty. Up with ye."

There was no response to his grumbled command so he sighed, reached into her mind and forcibly pulled her back to reality. She awoke with a start, shaking and trembling, a delayed reaction to the abrupt re-entry into consciousness.

"There, there now. That be more like it."

Without so much as a second look at the naked and thoroughly conquered female form lying on his bed, Captain Caine stood up, stretched and strode to his closet. He opened it, withdrew a fresh pair of pants and a clean tunic and drew them on. Then he rummaged through the articles of clothing until he found a smaller pair of pants and a tunic to match. Without looking, he tossed them in the direction of the bed and Cal.

"Cal. Up now. We've no time for ye to be layin' around. The good Governor's men will be upon us if they be not already and we no can be found in such a state of undress. Up with ye, lass. On with yer clothes. I no be a generous man, and I'd hate to have to rip out the throat of some dumb shipmate because he looked a wee bit too long at ye."

"But…" Cal began in protest but stopped, horrified as the redheaded vampirate turned to face her. His visage was still that of a horrific beast with blood stained fangs, wicked red eyes, and a demonic expression that chilled her to the marrow of her bones.

Fear radiated from her in near visible waves and Captain Caine only barely controlled his anger at the situation. Here he was facing the approaching troops of former Governor Stetler, and his female was being difficult.

"Cal, me pretty, ye try me patience. I be a vampire, and ye be a human for now…MY human. I no have time to explain it completely but I promise ye this much, I no will hurt ye…ever." A sly grin curved his lips and he winked at Cal, "Although I do recall that ye rather enjoyed being 'taken' in a rough manner. Ye didn't mind the bruises then."

"A vampire?" Cal E _whispered_.

"Aye, a vampire," he growled. "Have ye a problem with that, me pretty?"

Sensing that the situation could spiral into ugliness, Captain Caine, once again reached into the bewlidered mind of the lovely blonde and took control.

_Let go of yer fear, Cal. I no will hurt ye. Ye be my human now, and I will protect ye from the others and from the Governor's men. Let me have control, me lass. Relax. Trust me._

He spoke the words softly but very firmly into the fear and confusion that swirled through Cal E's mind and waited for her reaction. His wait was not long.

_How am I hearing you, when you aren't speaking? _She wondered

"It's a skill we vampires have, me lass." Captain Caine smiled at her, and this time she smiled in return. "Now I believe there's one more thing that ye be wondering."

Placing both hands at the side of her face and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, he looked deep into her eyes and sent a thought to her.

_My name be Horatio…Horatio Alger Caine. An old name from the old country._

"Horatio" Cal whispered.

"Aye. Horatio."

A tremulous smile lit Cal's eyes. "I like it."

"Ye better," he growled half in earnest. He kissed her quickly, then stepped back away before the still simmering bloodlust in his veins could re-assert dominance over him.

Scarcely had he made the movement before there was a pounding at his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien led his group of soldiers toward the beach, urging them on quickly.

"Quiet men." He cautioned them even though he knew the creatures they were up against had unnatural hearing and would be aware of their presence long before they even came into view of the pirate ship still tied to the docks. His hand went to the soft leather pouch that hung at his waist. The contents made a soft metallic chiming as he walked, and he smiled grimly. If they were to face the hounds of hell, they were at least well armed for such a battle. Pure silver shot nestled securely in the confines of the leather bag. Each soldier in the group was similarly equipped with the precious metal and had been instructed to aim for the heart or head of whomever he was firing at when the time came to use his weapon. Each man was also outfitted with a sterling silver dagger for fighting at close range.

The soft earth muffled the sounds of marching feet so that the entire company moved in almost complete silence. Occasionally a low growing weed or plant would brush against soft doeskin trousers with a whisper of sound, but otherwise all was quiet. At last they crested the small rise and peered down at the docks and the pirate ship. Obvious signs of preparations for a hasty departure were evident. Quiet but urgent calls could be heard ringing out over the water as the vampire crew called out to each other.

Damien pulled his spyglass from his satchel and scanned the ship from bow to stern. Twice he looked the length of the ship before he noticed the anchor. _The pirates had not raised the anchor yet! A fast escape would be impossible while they were still tied to the seafloor._

"Hear me, men," he called out quietly. "It may be that luck has smiled on us this night. The demons have not raised anchor yet. They no will be able to escape quickly when we attack. Now remember ye, aim for the head or the heart. And make every shot count."

He looked at his men and nodded to himself, knowing that it was very likely many of them would not survive the coming battle with the creatures of the night, but knowing also that the men facing him would fight to their dying breath without an ounce of cowardice. He looked back down the embankment, raised his hand in the air and then gave the signal to attack.

To a man, the troop rose to its feet, gave an enormous battle cry and charged down the hill toward the waiting pirate ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Caine!" came the voice from the other side of the door. "Captain, our visitors be here."

Captain Caine gripped Cal E. by the neck, hauled her against his chest and kissed her hard. Then he set her back from him and issued a quick order.

"Stay ye here, me lass. We've a bit of a tussle on our hands, I fear and I no want you in harm's way."

Then with an ominous rumble from deep in his chest, he jerked open his cabin door and stormed out to meet his join his first mate who had returned to the upper deck to watch the approaching soldiers.

"So tis a fight they want. Well then we no can disappoint them now can we?" He smirked and sent a mental message to his crew. _We have visitors, ye deck rats. Look sharp now and let's give 'em a proper vampirate welcome. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ericsson stood at the railing of the ship, gnashing his fangs in delighted anticipation. It had been months since they'd had a real honest to goodness fight on their hands and the thought of sinking his teeth into hot, living flesh in the heat of battle sent a fine frenzy of hunger through him.

"Aye and come 'eer to ole Eric…" he muttered savagely under his breath. "I promise ye will only hurt a wee bit."

"Easy, Eric me lad. Ye'll have yer fill of throats soon enough." Captain Caine's admonishment tempered the frenetic pulse of energy that surged through the younger vampirate.

Even so, he turned wicked, blood red eyes to his Captain and hissed, "I'll have throats aplenty, Cap'n. Ye mark me words."

"Aye lad, that ye will. But it will no do to try tearing out their throats before they get aboard, now will it?"

An evil grin split Ericsson's face. "Well, now…give me leave and I'll meet the blighters halfway down the gangplank I will."

"Nay, Eric. Let them bring the fight to us."

Wally chimed in at that moment.

"Captain, they be upon us!"

The unearthly cry of battle accompanied his words as a host of soldiers swarmed up over the side of the ship and spilled onto the deck. Those first few who set foot on the wooden planks met a horrific and bloody end as the vampirates descended upon them, snarling and hissing in devilish glee. Flinging aside all pretense of civility, the vampirates flew hither and thither among the attacking troops, slashing, clawing and tearing flesh until the deck of the ship grew slick with blood. Franco, who had left his post as ship's "cook" to join the fray, threw back his head and bellowed with glee at the sight, then he joined his brother vampirates in the slaughter.

Damien and two of his closest friends were in the second wave of attacking soldiers, and they clambered up over the side of the ship, pausing for only a fraction of a second at the gruesome sight of their comrades lying dead on the deck with their throats ripped to ribbons and their bodies torn as though by some giant claw.

"Let 'em have it, me lads!" Damien shouted and drew his musket. Aiming at the nearest vampirate, he squeezed off a shot, intending to hit the monster square between the eyes. At the last possible second, however, the snarling creature turned out of the way and took the silver musket ball in the shoulder instead.

Instantly the vampirate threw back his head and let loose a keening howl of agony. He staggered back, shaking his head and clutching at his wounded shoulder. A sickening mass of liquid putrification began oozing between his fingers. Wisps of smoke curled upward from the wound and the foul odor of seared flesh wafted out to assail Damien's nostrils.

Damien watched, horrified and fascinated at the same time as the creature's focus narrowed to the widening wound on his shoulder. The silver ball had done its intended work and was slowly burning the monster alive from the inside out. The fighting continued and raged fiercely all around them but time seemed locked in place for Damien and the dying vampirate. Wicked red eyes bored into awestruck brown ones and a tremendous battle of wills ensued.

Finally, weakened by the silver coursing through his veins, the vampirate hissed up at his executioner, "And ye'll be thinkin' that ye've won, I suppose." his breath rattled in his lungs and he coughed and spat out a hideous glob of mucus mixed with blood and silver.

"I know not what to think…" Damien stuttered truthfully. His imagination was almost blasted to insensibility by the sight in front of him. His grip on his musket slackened slightly and in that instant, he felt a strong arm encircle his neck from behind, almost cutting off his ability to breathe."

"Now what cause had ye to go and kill me shipmate?" hissed an angry voice in his ear. Hot breath burned down the back of Damien's neck and he tried to shrink away from the iron hold that restrained him.

"Not so fast, me man. We be just getting' aquainted now."

Suddenly Damien found himself spun around and forced to look into the visage of evil incarnate.

Long, flowing red hair framed a face that would have been handsome had the lips not been curled back to reveal sharp, glistening fangs smeared with blood. Wicked red eyes glared at him malevolently. The creature hissed and stepped nearer to Damien.

In a desperate show of bravery, Damien stood his ground and refused to move away. He forced himself to stay rock still in spite of every instinct that screamed at him to flee for his life. His immobility bought him a surprised hiss from the advancing vampirate.

"Know ye who I am, human?"

Still refusing to give ground, Damien shook his head and then stammered out, "No, I know not who ye be."

"I be the Captain of this fine vessel and ye've no cause to come attacking me ship or me crew."

"But yer men attacked us…" protested Damien weakly. "We were only protecting the settlement."

The red headed vampirate hissed at that accusation and brought his face close to the terrified young soldier. "We took pleasure from yer females and drew a few pints of blood from them what was willing to be used in that manner. How say ye then that we attacked ye?"

"But the Governor…it was…it was one of yer men who…"

"Who what?" thundered the redheaded Captain.

"He…he killed the Governor. Ripped his throat out he did. I saw the body me own self."

"Aye and did ye now?" The voice mocked Damien.

A chill ran through Damien's blood as the redheaded pirate began advancing on him again. This time he couldn't help but take a step backward. He lifted his hands in supplication or surrender, but it didn't matter. In another step he was backed against the wheelhouse of the ship and could go no further. _I'll not beg for me life. I refuse to die a coward._

_That's good me man. I never did have a taste for coward's blood._

Damien scarcely had time to register the sinister meaning of the words that seemed to come from nowhere before he saw a blur of motion as the vampirate moved at him with shocking speed. Then pain exploded through him as razor sharp fangs ripped into his neck, sending blood showering in all directions. His last thought before dying was,_ At least I died on my feet…_

Captain Caine finished draining the body of the young soldier and then carelessly dropped it to the blood soaked deck at his feet. "Indeed ye did die on yer feet, me good man. I'll give ye credit for that much. Ye were a brave, but very foolish human to trouble yerself with the affairs of a vampirate crew."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hideous screams and moans of dying men filled the air along with the spine tingling howls and snarls of the rampaging vampirates. Captain Caine and his crew flew among the doomed mortals, slashing flesh and ripping throats.

Ericksson and Wally fought side by side like demons, dispatching the hapless humans with unbridled pleasure. Ericksson pounced on one poor soldier and beheaded him so quickly that the man's mouth worked in a convulsive scream once before death silenced it forever.

"Aye, Wally, and it's a fine fight we be havin," he crowed. His face was smeared red and his fangs dripped with blood.

"Aye that it is, but we be almost quit of the killin. There be not many more humans aboard."

"A shame." Eric hissed.

He was having a fine time in his savagery and was loathe to stem the tide of his bloodlust so quickly.

Elsewhere, inside the dingy little room next to the Captain's quarters, Natalia paced restlessly back and forth, feeling the tug of hunger deep in her midsection. She had consumed the beaker of warmed blood left for her by her keeper Wally, but still felt famished. The sounds of battle from above deck only increased her agitation and she gnashed her fangs hungrily, snarling and hissing loudly. In a show of infantile temper, she slashed the already threadbare window coverings to ribbons, revealing the scene of carnage taking place just outside her reach. She watched in hungry fascination as Wally ripped into the neck of a squalling human and tore him to shreds. Hunger spiked in her mind and she moaned at the tantalizing river of blood spilling from the dying man's neck.

Ignoring her orders to stay in the room, Natalia grapsed the door handle testing it, and then wrenched it from the wood, freeing herself from her tiny prison. The scent of hot fresh blood in her flaring nostrils was overwhelming and she threw back her head and howled in delight. A feast lay before her and she intended to gorge herself until she was replete. Burning bloodlust spurred her on and she ascended the stairs two at a time until she was at last standing on deck in the midst of a gory scene. The deck was slick with blood, both vampirate and human, and bodies lay strewn everywhere in awkward positions of death.

Caution pricked at the edges of her mind, but Natalia gave full rein to her hunger. Ignoring the little pockets of fitful fighting that still simmered around her, she scurried over to the closest body and knelt next to it. Ghastly wounds covered the man's face and neck and blood still dribbled from the gaping holes. A whine escaped her lips and she bent toward the torn neck, intending to sink her fangs into what was left of the poor creature.

_And what be ye doin out from yer quarters, me lass?_

The voice in her mind startled her and she hissed in fury, flying up from her kneeling position and spinning around to face her antagonist with fangs bared and claws extended to full length. Her surprise knew no bounds when she found herself face to face with the redheaded leader of the crew.

"This be my find," she hissed, standing over the body in a protective stance. "That beaker Wally gave me was no enough to quench me thirst. I be hungered for more."

"Easy, little one. No need to eat the leftovers." Captain Caine soothed, sending a surge of glamour into Natalia's frenzied mind. He sensed her agitation and anxiety and eased them with a single brush of his thoughts against hers. Her unrestrained relief at his mind caress sent a smile across his blood smeared face and he stepped closer to the hungry and confused infant vampire.

"Come here," he ordered.

Natalia hesitated until she felt the sharp tug at her mind. _Come here, Natalia, me lass._

Captain Caine opened his arms to her and she stepped into his embrace, nuzzling against him with obvious delight.

"There, there. It's a full meal ye need, me lass. Let me teach ye to feed proper."

His strong hands positioned Natalia so that she was resting in his arms with her face against the crook of his neck. _Now let yer fangs descend to their full length, or ye'll not have the right grip. Good girl. Feel the pulse in me neck?_

_Aye. Hungry_

_I know ye be hungry, but listen to me. Now open yer mouth wide like ye was about to eat an apple. _

Natalia followed Captain Caine's mental tutoring and opened her mouth wide against his neck. The throbbing pulse beneath her lips almost drove her to a frenzy and she moaned and tried to bite down sooner than Captain Caine wanted her to. He gave her a mental shake and a stern warning.

_Easy, me lass…easy. Now puncture the skin nice and easy and then seal the area with yer lips so as not to lose any of yer meal. _

He continued coaching her as she did his bidding, flinching only sightly at the pain she inflicted with her yet unperfected biting technique.

_Draw it in slow, lass. A roiled stomach is no trifling matter. If ye eat too fast, ye'll be sorry. That's it, nice and slow. _

The richness of the hot blood flowing across her tongue left Natalia slightly giddy and she closed her eyes and blocked out all sensation except the source of her comfort.

Captain Caine, never one to pass up an opportunity to pleaure himself sent a tendril of desire snaking into Natalia's mind and smirked at her open response to his mental advance. She moaned and pressed her lithe young body against his in urgent need. Oh, she was young and inexperienced and very, very hungry for more than just a meal.

_Be ye better now, me lass? _

_Mmmm, more please, _she thought to him.

_And just what be it that ye want more of?_ he thought to her, his hands stroking over her sweet curves.

_I still be hungry for…_

She stiffened in protest and then whimpered with delight when Captain Caine pulled her face roughly from his neck, and covered her lips in a deep, demanding kiss. Forcefully he fed her mental images of the two of them locked in heated sex in his quarters and Natalia trembled under the mental onslaught.

_If ye still be hungry, I can satisfy that craving, me lass. Let me take yer sweet young body and show ye the true meaning of pleasure, pleasure that only a vampire can give and know._

_Yes…oh, yes…take me… please…feed me._

TBC

A/N First, my apologies for letting this story go so long un-updated. Life in general got in the way. Second, I know Captain Caine is Cal's mate now, but remember he's a vampire and they have morals when it suits them and when it doesn't they act on whatever impluse they have at the moment. He will be with Cal in the end, but for right now he's toying with Natalia.

Lt. Caine


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Captain Caine licked his lips and smoothed away the hair from Natalia's neck. He bent his head toward her and licked along the sensitive skin, dragging his fangs over the pulse that throbbed in her carotid artery. Unable to resist that sweet summons, he lightly pressed and broke the skin, releasing a tiny rivulet of crimson. His nostrils flared at the scent of fresh blood.

"I be so hungry…" here Natalia stopped and whimpered, thrilled and yet totally confused by the growing sense of desire that flowed through her veins.

"Tell me, sweet Natalia, what be ye hungry for?" Captain Caine murmured as he sucked at the tiny flow of blood he had started with that one restrained bite.

_Take me… _he whispered into her mind, prompting her with the words he wanted to hear. _Take me, teach me, feed me…_His own hunger fed directly into her senses and Natalia struggled to comprehend the depth of the need that eroded her ability to think rationally.

"Take me…teach me…feed me…" Natalia parroted the words. She was fast losing her own thoughts under the pressure of Captain Caine's experienced mental abilities. Had she known what he was doing to her, she might have resisted heartily, but she didn't know and so she willingly bent to the need assaulting her thoughts and emotions.

"Be ye sure, me lass?" Already his hands were stroking over her body, further confusing her with the intensity of the sexual tension vibrating through her at his touch.

"I be not sure of anything, except I be so hungry…" she moaned, pressing herself against his growing arousal.

"Hmmm, then feed ye I will, in more ways than one." _And a fine feast I'll have too. Sweet, hot blood and yer soft, delicious body for me pleasure…Ah Natalia I could grow to love ye…_

Captain Caine growled low in his throat and swung Natalia up into his arms, intending to carry her to his cabin and take advantage of her infant hunger and confusion. He stepped over the twisted and bloodied corpses of vampires and humans alike, carrying his burden with almost no effort. Nudging the door open with his knee, he stepped inside and was instantly met with the scent of human anger and fear. _Cal E…_

"Horatio?" Cal E's voice was furious.

Swiftly Captain Caine set Natalia on her feet, and turned toward Cal who was standing there wide-eyed in disbelief and anger.

"Cal, me love, there be no cause for such…" he began, but stopped when Cal took a step toward him and slapped him with all her might.

"How dare ye? Ye let me think ye had feelins for me. How then can ye hold her and have…"

Cal stopped, unable to continue for the emotions trembling in her voice. She turned away from Captain Caine and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Choking sobs rose in her throat and tears ran unchecked down her face.

_Calm yerself, me lass. I meant nothing more with yer friend than simply training her in the proper ways of a vampire. She be but an infant and doesn't know her way about._

Captain Caine spoke softly into Cal's mind in an effort to calm her emotions.

Natalia, meanwhile took in the developing situation with no small measure of irritation. The Captain had promised to "feed" her and here he was dallying with a human female. She hissed and bared her fangs in a show of petulance.

"This male be mine!" she snarled at Cal. "Touch him and I'll tear ye to ribbons, human."

"Natalia!" Captain Caine's voice sliced through the air like a razor. For emphasis he added a mental shake that jolted the dark haired beauty all the way to her toes. "I'm sorry lass, but Cal be me chosen mate. I've already marked her and have only yet to turn her...

"Turn her? Ye turned me! I be yer mate now. Why do ye insist on toying with her?"

"Natalia be quiet." Horatio ordered and silenced her with mental shackles that left her silent and still.

"Turn me?" Cal squeaked in horror. "Turn me into what? Some kind of monster?

"Cal calm yerself!" Horatio thundered at her. "The both of ye...calm down."

Cal shrank back against the wall as Horatio stepped toward her with his hands outstretched in invitation. "Com'ere to me, Cal...ye know I would no hurt ye."

"But I..."

_Remember the pleasure, Cal. Remember me touch. Remember the ecstasy. _His words were accompanied by a deluge of glamour.

Cal whimpered as an irresistible wave of desire swept over her. Bombarded by the scenes and memories that Horatio sent surging into her mind, she trembled and shook.

"Horatio..." she wasn't sure if it was a plea for him to leave her alone or a desperate cry for him to touch her. She only knew he was overwhelming her with the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt. It was terrifying.

"Don't be afraid, me lass" he soothed, taking her into his arms. "It will all be over in a moment and then there will only be pleasure...I promise ye that."

"Hold me..." she begged."

"Aye lass, I'll hold ye.."

She rested her head against his chest, and Horatio caressed her softly. Cal nestled closer to him but tensed when he moved aside her hair and brushed his lips over her neck.

_One moment of pain, Cal and then sweet pleasure for an eternity..._

His teeth sank deep into her neck and Cal cried out with agony, twisting desperately in his steel grip in her effort to escape.

_Don't fight me, lass. Let go. Trust me. The pleasure will come...let go. Give yerself to me and ye will be truly mine._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Cal E. fought valiantly to keep from losing her soul to the pull of Horatio's mental seduction, but simply could not resist the pleasure that he fed into her mind. Inescapable too was the pain of his fangs locked into her soft neck.

_Horatio, please…!_

_Let go, me lass. Stop fighting me. Pleasure, love. Pleasure. Feel the pleasure only. Let go of the pain. Follow me voice. Focus on the pleasure._

_But it hurts…_

_When ye stop resisting me the hurt will go away, me lass…_

Keeping his physical strangle hold on her neck, Horatio increased the strength of his mental love making, bombarding Cal with memories of their encounter on the beach and their tryst in his cabin before the battle began. With each scene that he force-fed her she grew weaker and weaker until finally she lay limp in his arms.

Slowly retracting his fangs, Horatio withdrew them from her flesh and raised his head to look down into her pale face. The ravages of a painful turning were plain to see. Lines of pain radiated from the corners of her eyes. Her mouth was drawn into a grimace of agony. A fine sheen of sweat covered her brow. She looked terrible.

"Cal me love…I be sorry. Ye should no have fought me so hard." As he spoke, he raised one hand and stroked softly over her face and down along her neck, pausing for a moment at the two puncture wounds that still marred the otherwise pure white perfection. She had been a beautiful human and would be no less stunning as a creature of the night. Tenderly he lowered his head and began to lick the tiny injuries he had made. Drawing his tongue over her skin again and again, he healed the bite mark, leaving absolutely no trace.

Carefully then, Horatio lifted the insensate woman into his arms and carried her to the bed. He deposited her gently against the pillow and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Even though he knew it was much too soon for her to wake from her rebirth, he sent a soothing tendril of glamour into her subconsiousness.

_Cal, me lass, sleep. When ye wake, ye will be hungry, but I will be here for ye. Never ye fear. _

He was not surprised at the silence that greeted his tender thought.

Sighing gustily he rose from the bed and looked over at Natalia who had fallen silent and still at his previous command. She was not completely insensate however and was watching him with baleful eyes. The depth of ire simmering in her gaze prompted a chuckle from his bloodstained lips.

"Natalia…sweet Natalia. Ye've had a hard go of it haven't ye me sweet? And ye'll promise not to tear me throat out, I'll release ye."

_Rip ye to shreds I should. Ye were about to feed ME…and then ye left me to play with that weakling._

The vehemence of her thoughts deepened the smile on the handsome face of Captain Horatio Caine.

"Aye and someone is cranky when she's not been satisfied proper eh? What say ye if we finish our "feeding"?"

"Think ye I'll let ye touch me after watching ye with her?"

"Natalia…" The soft rumble of Horatio's voice carried a subtle warning.

"I'll no have ye touching me…"

"Natalia come ye here to me." The sharp tug at her mind left Natalia no doubt that Horatio was absolutely serious about resuming their interrupted feeding session. Hunger spiked through her fury and she whined and clutched her stomach in an effort to ward off the need.

"No."

"Natalia." Horatio's voice held a tone of scolding, much like one would hear a parent use on a petulant child. "Come ye here, child."

Deep in Natalia's mind, fierce anger warred with wracking hunger. At last the hunger won out and she took a tenative step toward Horatio. He smiled at her and enfolded her in a soothing blanket of glamour as well as in a comforting embrace.

"Now," he murmured softly as his lips grazed over her neck, "where were we?" He kissed his way along her jaw and then up over her cheek toward her mouth. When his lips covered hers she moaned into the kiss and arched her body closer to him.

_Feed me, Horatio._

_No need to beg, my sweet._

Once again, Horatio swept the infant into his arms with almost no effort. He cast one last glance at the unconscious Cal E. lying on his bed to assure himself that she would not awaken any time soon. Satisfied that she was slumbering peacefully, he left his cabin and closed the door behind him, then carried Natalia back to her quarters just a few steps down the hall.

Inside her room, Horatio made short work of removing Natalia's clothes, revealing the beauty of her soft olive toned skin. He laid her down on the tattered covers of the bed and followed her down, covering her young firm body with his.

"Me lass…me lass." He whispered and kissed her deeply.

"Make love to me."

"Feed ye yes…but make love? Nay me lass…that be for me mate."

"But Horatio…"

"Shhh…Relax and just feel."

Opening his mind completely, Horatio fed desire and passion into Natalia's thoughts, instantly sending her arousal skyrocketing.

"Oh yes…"

"Mmmmm… now feed, me lass. Enjoy the pleasure."

Slowly and gently, Horatio caressed Natalia, all the while sending thoughts and images of passionate sex deep into the pleasure centers of her brain. Her inexperience and ignorance of vampiric ways left her totally unable to tell the difference between reality and the vivid images Horatio was feeding her. Her body responded to both, and soon she was trembling on the edge of a mind blowing climax.

"Ye be close to release lass… I can feel yer pleasure." Horatio's gravelly voice further incited her passion and Natalia cried out as a massive climax ripped through her body. She stiffened and arched desperately in his arms, as wave after wave of pleasure convulsed her. Her keening cry echoed through the tiny cabin

Smiling at her reaction to her first glamour induced climax, Horatio bent his head and sank his teeth into her neck, knowing it would prolong her pleasure. He sucked lightly at first, drawing only tiny sips from her, but as he sensed her spiraling pleasure, he drank deeper forcing untold ecstacy into her. Infant that she was, she was unable to cope with the intensity of the surging sensations and she lost her grip on consciousness, sagging weakly back onto the worn pillow beneath her head. Darkness claimed her and she sighed once and was still.

_Sleep me lass. Ye've had yer first full meal as a vampire. Now rest. _

Horatio raised himself from the still form of the brunette beauty and smiled softly down at her naked beauty. As he stood there looking at her he left one last set of mental impressions in her mind.

_Ye'll make a fine mate for Ericcson. A fine strong mate._

Then he carefully and softly severed the mental bonds of her turning, releasing her from his mental control.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Making his way back up on the deck, Captain Caine sent out a mental call to Ericcson.

_Ericsson, get ye to Natalia's quarters so that she no be alone when she wakes. Be ye gentle with her but watch yerself. She be a feisty handful. _

_Be she mine, Captain?_

_Aye, Eric. She be yours. I severed the bond of our turning. _

_But Captain…_

_Eric, me son ye should know that I no can take care of two infants. One be enough fer any vampire to train._

_Aye Captain…and thank ye._

_Never ye thank me, Eric. Natalia is a perfect match fer ye. But mind ye, there still be the matter of yer wayward thoughts on the beach with Cal E. I'll no forget that ye had desires of her that were not proper for ye to be havin about me mate._

_Aye, Captain. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Caine grimaced as he picked his way through the piles of torn and mutilated bodies that littered the deck of the HummARGH.

"Wally, Ryan, Franco!" he called out.

Wally emerged from behind a stack of crates, his face smeared with blood and his hands dripping with the same. Ryan and Franco stumbled up from below decks and staggered to a halt in front of the Captain. It was quite clear that they had imbibed a bit too much and were drunk on blood. Franco held on to Ryan's arm to steady himself and hiccupped once before slurring out a mumbled response.

"What be it that ye want (hic) Cap'n?"

"Franco ye be disgraceful. Go drink ye a flagon of plasma and clear yer head. Ryan, ye too."

"Aye, Cap'n. (hic)"

The two vampirates wobbled back toward the hold and somehow managed to stumble back downstairs without falling.

"Disgraceful." Captain Caine muttered and then impaled Wally with a fierce glare. "Wally, I want this ship underway within the hour. Gather yer mates and swab this deck. I'll no have a dirty ship when we set sail."

"Aye, Captain," Wally said and then turned and called out, "Jessup, Orin, Juaquin...we have clean up duty."Juan, Daniel, Michael…raise anchor and press the yard arm. Sail in an hour we do! Move yer mangy carcasses…"

Captain Caine smiled. Of all his crew, Ericcson and Wally were the most reliable. He'd sailed for years with them and had no small amount of fatherly affection for them both. Oh, Ericcson was hot blooded and rash and Wally was sometimes frivolous, but they were both solid hands and loyal to a fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowing that his orders would be carried out to perfection, Horatio left Wally in charge and strode toward the tiny room wherein he'd ordered the human male Damien held before the battle began. The foul smell of fear assaulted his nostrils before he even threw opened the door.

Damien lay curled in a fetal position on the floor, whimpering pitifully. Tears and blood streaked his face and the acrid smell of urine hung in the air. He had soiled himself in his extreme terror.

"Up with ye, human!" Captain Caine roared down at him. "Up, I say! I'll have no coward aboard me ship."

"Please, don't kill me…don't kill me…"

"And ye don't get up, ye pitiful excuse for a human, I'll rip yer head off. UP WITH YE!"

Damien staggered to his feet and stood huddled against the wall, whimpering and shivering.

"Pride of the Governor's elite guard ye were." Captain Caine snarled. "Now hear me, human. Ye'll live and live decent, as me servant. I'll no mistreat ye, but I'll no brook any whining from ye either. What say ye?"

"Just don't kill me…please," Damien repeated.

"Nay, I'll not be killin ye. Just mind yer work and follow orders."

"What…what do I call ye…?"

"Captain. Now clean yerself and be decent."

Damien at last allowed himself the believe that the redheaded vampirate was not going to kill him, at least not right then and he pulled himself together enough to stand away from the wall and straighten upright.

"That's better, me boy. Behave ye like a man."

"Aye…Captain." The last was spoken hesitantly as though he was trying out the feel of the word on his tongue.

Then Damien made the worst mistake of his life with a single thought. _At least I'll be close to Cal E. _

With the rapidity of thought, Damien found himself pinned against the wall, his feet dangling several feet from the floor and his throat clenched in a vise-like grip. His vision blurred and he felt himself slipping toward oblivion. A fierce shake brought him back to consciousness and he cringed anew at the towering rage confronting him in the demon-red eyes of Captain Horatio Caine.

"HOW DARE YE THINK OF ME MATE IN SUCH MANNER? I brought ye aboard me ship, spared yer pitiful life and ye repay me by desirin' me mate? Yer no fit to be left to live, but I gave her me word. I'll not kill ye human, but if ye so much as cast a lustful eye in the direction of me mate ever again, I'll have ye keel hauled and flayed alive."

And with that, Captain Caine let go his hold on Damien's throat and dropped him to the floor like a torn and worthless piece of sailcloth.

Damien lay there gasping pitifully and pondering his choice of life however harsh aboard the pirate ship over certain death on shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After checking on the clean up process above deck, Captain Caine went back to his quarters and quietly opened the door, stepping inside and locking it behind him.

Calleigh still slumbered peacefully and for a long while Captain Caine contented himself with merely watching her. Before much time had passed however, he grew impatient and restless, hungry to feel her young firm body naked beneath his hands and her soft heated body surrounding his manhood. He licked his lips, quickly divested himself of his clothing and lay down beside her on the bed.

Tracing one finger over her lips, he sent a tendril of glamour into her mind. _Cal, me lass. Can ye hear me? _His wandering hand stroked lower over her chin and then down along her throat, pausing for a moment over the slow and steady pulse in her slender neck. Unable to resist the call of blood, he bent his head and gently bit into the soft flesh, releasing a stream of crimson.

Instantly Cal E. was wide awake and terrified. Her scream of terror cut through the night and Captain Caine had his hands more than full with a frightened, angry and very hungry infant vampire.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Snarling and hissing, Cal E. fought to bolt upright from her prone position. Her eyes flashed hideously and she gnashed her fangs within inches of Captain Caine's face, only barely missing scoring his handsome visage. Violent twisting and writhing only served to impress on her just how tightly she was being restrained by the man holding her and her anger soared.

"Let me go!" she hissed, and swung a clawed hand at her captor. Her failure to connect with her target only angered her the more and she growled low in her throat.

"Easy, me love. Easy. It be the hunger that has ye in such a foul mood." The soothing tones of Captain Caine's voice barely registered with the completely hysterical infant vampire. "Tis a warm, soothing meal ye need, me love. Shhhh. Easy."

Familiarity pricked at Cal E's thoughts for a second and then faded under a wave of intense, debilitating hunger. She cringed and doubled over clutching at her stomach with both hands, completely unable to manage more than a token hiss when Captain Caine brushed a soft kiss over her sweat-beaded brow.

"And I no get something to eat, I'll die, I will." She moaned.

"Aye, me love. And I've just the thing to soothe ye," Captain Caine continued to speak softly in spite of the fact that his own desires were clawing at his control. Reaching around Cal's shoulder, he grasped the flagon of warmed blood from the table beside the bed and moved it within range of her sight, loosening the cork stopper slightly as he did so. Immediately her nostrils flared and she stopped struggling. She sniffed and whined, eagerly reaching for the container.

"Slowly, me love. Sip it…" Captain Caine's admonition went unheeded and he grunted in surprised when Cal's hand shot out and grabbed the flagon from his grasp. In a surprising show of strength for her weakened state, she broke free from his hold and scampered to the corner of the room where she huddled on the floor, clutching the flagon in both hands.

"Mine," she hissed.

Captain Caine chuckled lightly at her. "Yes, me love it be yours. But I warn ye, drink it slowly."

A snarl was his only answer and he smiled, watching almost tenderly as Cal pulled the stopper from the top of the container and sniffed of the contents.

"Food. Mine."

"Drink, love. Drink. Slowly."

Cal raised the flagon to her lips and tipped it up. The first drops fell from her lips, but she captured them with her fingers and eagerly sucked the thick red liquid away, moaning softly in delight. More cautiously this time, she tipped the flagon again and took a deep drink. A look of complete bliss transformed her face and her body visibly relaxed. Several more deep swallows and an almost happy look rested on her features.

Captain Caine rose from the bed and took a cautious step toward his lover, squatting down on the floor to be at eye level with her. "Better, me love?" His voice rumbled deep from his chest.

"Mine. I'll no share with ye." Cal drew away from him and continued to drink, watching him suspiciously all the while.

"Me love, me love…I no want that blood. Tis yer own sweet blood that I be hungered for." This time Captain Caine sent a wave of glamour wafting toward Cal, planting a hunger of a different kind in her mind. His eyes began to glow a soft golden color as he watched her response.

Cal trembled and looked up at him, slow recognition dawning in her eyes that were turning from their usual green to a stunning gold. "I know ye…" she was hesitant.

Captain Caine continued to bombard Cal with mental images of them together making love on the beach and yet again in his quarters, sensual, provocative images that sent need licking through her veins.

"Aye, Cal. That ye do." Patiently he waited until he saw true familiarity dawn in her eyes.

"Ye be a pirate…and a vampire…and I remember pleasure…ye…we made love...and then ye did something to me…ye made me…" she stopped and looked at him in wonder. "I be like ye now. I be a vampire?"

"Aye Cal, me love. Ye be a vampire and me mate for eternity."

"Horatio," she said softly. "Yer name be Horatio." A tremulous smile lit her face.

Reaching out, Captain Caine drew the now unresisting Cal into his arms and covered her lips with a deep, hungry kiss.

No more words were needed as he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed. With the rapidity of thought, Captain Caine had her undressed and spread out on the bed, a feast waiting to be consumed. He kissed his way over her body, and settled against her, pressing his hardened manhood into the soft flesh of her stomach. Pleasure burned through him and he moved into position above her. Staring down into her face possessively, he growled, "Now Cal, now I will feed us both proper." With that, he once again sank his fangs deep into her neck and then drove himself to the hilt into her heated, liquid silk depths, roaring out his pleasure as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topside, Wally had his hands full with a belligerent crew still feeling the effects of the bloodbath they had unleashed on the once proud elite guard of Port Miami. He strode fiercely among the crew, bullying and threatening them into submission until at last the deck of the HummARGH began to take on a more orderly appearance. Gallon after gallon of seawater had washed the weathered planks clean of crimson, and the broken, tattered remains of human and vampire alike had been disposed of properly. Franco and Ryan were comporting themselves reasonably well after the scathing reprimand from their Captain earlier and Wally had to smirk at their dog-like obedience.

A sound from the Captain's cabin caught the ears of every vamp on board and to a soul they turned in that direction.

"Sounds like the Capt'n be feedin'," snickered Franco to Ryan.

"Aye, it do." Ryan agreed and grinned. "How be it, he gets to bed a mate and we don't?"

"That would be cause we was too busy tearin' throats to notice the females needin' bedin, I reckon."

"Aye, ye be right, Franco. Too busy we was." Ryan looked wistfully toward Captain Caine's quarters a moment too long and earned himself a swift clap to the ear by Wally.

"Back ta work, ye scurvy dog. If the Capt'n be not pleased with yer work, we'll both feel the sting of his whip, and I'll not have ye earnin' my lashes fer me."

Ryan snarled low in his throat, but went back to work as ordered. Franco watched as Wally stomped off in the direction of the Captain's quarters.

"There'll be no livin' with him now that the Captain has made him mate of the HummARGH."

TBC

A/N Again I apologize for the extended delay in updating this story. It is my hope to have it finished by the end of Aug if at all possible. For all of you who were following it, I beg your forgiveness for letting it lag for so long.

Lieutenant Caine


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A/N Again I am apologizing for the lag in updates for this story. I promised I'd try to have it done by the end of August but alas that did not happen. Also, in reviewing the story again just to be sure I was staying with the story line I had created, I found an egregious error. In chapter two, I name Cal's brother as Armand. However chapter 21 of the story, I discovered that I inexplicably changed his name to Damien. If it caused any confusion, I humbly apologize and fall on the mercy of my readers, hoping that they will spare me some hideous punishment.

**And now…**

"Wally be Mate now?" Franco momentarily forgot his envy of Captain Caine's sensual activities at the news of Wally's promotion.

"Aye. Mate he is. The Capt'n were unhappy with Ericsson." Ryan glared in the direction their new 2nd in command had gone. "Word be Ericsson had thoughts improper toward the Captn's new lass. The Capt'n took away mate from him and made him one of the crew, he did." Ryan sighed. "And I thought I could get away with it, I'd have me some thoughts too, I would. A fine, sweet mouthful that one would be, and young.

"Be ye careful with that one, Ryan," Franco warned. "She be a feisty handful."

"And how know ye, seein' as ye've not "known" her?" Ryan leered at Franco, his meaning very clear.

Franco looked as though he would like to rip out Ryan's throat, and Ryan laughed.

"Admit, it Franco, ye'd take a tumble with her, if ye could do it without the Capt'n knowin."

Before Franco could answer, Wally stepped out from behind the stack of barrels he'd been behind the entire time and cleared his throat loudly. Franco and Ryan spun around as one, eyes wide with fear at having been heard.

"Another sound from the either of ye, and the Capt'n won't have to rip yer throats out. I'll do it fer 'im." Wally stepped closer to them and shackled them in place with a strong wave of glamour. He gripped their necks in his strong hands and squeezed, smirking when the two vampires struggled in his iron grip. "Take ye to him, I should, but I'll no be disturbin' him when he's feedin." Shaking Ryan and Franco both physically and mentally, Wally glared into their faces. "Back to work with ye, and be quiet about it. Ye both talk too much." Wally gave them one more good shake and then released them.

Ryan and Franco tumbled to the deck and lay there gasping for breath. Once he recovered the power of speech, Franco looked over at Ryan and wheezed out, "And ye say another word about Captn' Caine or his lass, I'LL rip yer throat out. I be tired of gettin' in trouble on yer account."

"Ye was havin the same thoughts, Franco." Ryan struggled to his feet and hissed at Franco. "One day..."

"One day, what?" Franco lengthened his fangs and growled.

"Never ye mind," Ryan snarled back. "But watch yer back, Franco. Watch yer back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal E lay in Captain Caine's strong arms, still and quiet. Three times Horatio had "fed" her and her hunger was for the moment appeased.

"Cal ye be the most beautiful mate I could have ever asked fer." Horatio gazed tenderly down at Cal and stroked his fingers over her kiss swollen lips.

"And ye be the most handsome vampirate a girl could want," Cal sighed. She traced delicate fingers over the rippling muscles in Horatio's chest and purred at his immediate mental response. Being an infant, she was not accustomed to hearing his thoughts as well as feeling his physical actions and the sensation was completely arousing and slightly overwhelming. She gasped at the desire she felt flowing through him and looked up to see him smiling broadly at her.

"See what ye do to me, lass? Ye have the power to make me burn with wantin' ye."

Horatio captured her lips in a swift kiss, allowing her to feel the depth of his craving for her body. Roughly then, and using a vast amount of control, Horatio broke the kiss before it could once more spiral out of control. He sighed, sat up and looked back at Cal who lay there with an adorable pout on her face.

"Cal me lass, ye tempt me but I must see to some ship's business. Never ye fear. As soon as I've finished with Ericsson, I'll return to ye."

"Will ye feed me again?" She batted her eyes seductively and hissed at him.

"Aye. Ye need not ask that, me lass. Now, behave yerself while I see to Ericsson."

Captain Caine rose from the bed and drew out clean pants and a clean tunic from his closet and dressed quickly. Cal E. lay and watched him, glorying in the stunning display of masculinity in front of her.

"I'll not be long, me love," Horatio said as he tied his long tresses back with a royal blue silk ribbon that exactly matched the color of his eyes.

Had Cal E been more experienced, and had Captain Caine not been carefully shielding his thoughts, she would have sensed the heaviness he felt. He was troubled at the thought of dispensing punishment to one who had been like a son to him, but he knew that discipline aboard a pirate ship had to be swift and certain. Ericsson had coveted something that was not his. Worse still the object of his desire belonged to the Captain. The transgression had to be dealt with and firmly. Without another word he left the room and closed the door behind him.

TBC…


End file.
